Brainwashing and Blackmail
by Salt-the-Catgirl
Summary: Rated M for a brief scene in Chapter 5. A look into the relationship of Tohru and Natsuno and the hypnotic abilities of the Shiki. Follows the series up until a certain point, before deviating into something else.
1. Chapter 1 - Something Worth Smiling For

Note from Author: I got the idea for this story while I was writing my first Shiki fic "Another Way". I had considered utilizing it then, but the plot seemed way too dark for such a sweet story of tow Okiagari trying to find a better path. So, I decided it needs to be its own separate entity. We'll see how far I get. Some series spoilers, and I'll admit now that I might have some events out of the order they actually took place and paraphrased, but I will be deviating way from the cannon toward the end.

_**Brainwashing and Blackmail**_

_**Chapter 1: Something Worth Smiling For**_

Kaori Tanaka stood outside the wake at Megumi Shimizu's funeral, holding the post card that Megumi meant to send to Natsuno Yuuki. She smiled when she saw him there, maybe Megumi had actually meant something to him after all. "See, Megumi-Chan?" she said, "He did come after all!" She ran up to him, thanking him for coming. "It would mean so much to her to know you came," Kaori told him. "I have something I want to give you; a keepsake of Megumi's."

"No," Natsuno said, looking at Kaori a little confused, "I wouldn't feel right accepting it. I hardly knew her." He had come out of social obligation to a dead classmate, but had no intention of sticking around. He felt sorry for the pink-haired girl's friends and parents, but he harbored no feelings for her. He excused himself and walked away. As soon as he was clear of watchful eyes, he breathed a sigh of relief. "Maybe I can get some sleep tonight," he said, "I should be ashamed of myself to be rid of her in such a manner. Did she really think I didn't know she was outside my window every night?" He went straight home and buried his nose back into his books. He was determined to get out of this town, and that was one less clingy person to try and get in his way. Realizing there would never be someone lurking in the bushes outside his room again, he slid the window open, to allow the fresh air in. He looked out at the tree line and gave a smile. "Rest in peace, Shimizu."

A week passed after the funeral, and Natsuno took to keeping his window closed again. She was gone, but he couldn't shake the feeling he was being watched, and it was messing with his head. "I don't miss her," he grumbled to himself. "I don't miss her, I don't!" he said banging a fist against the wall. "I barely knew her. I hated how clingy she was. I didn't like her at all. So what the hell is this feeling? She's gone, but I can still feel her eyes watching me. Maybe she's haunting me for refusing that keepsake her friend was trying to give me." It was a ridiculous idea, considering how his family didn't believe in religions and superstitions, but it was better than thinking he was feeling guilty or missing his late stalker.

Several nights passed and Natsuno was beginning to feel his home was becoming more and more unsafe. He found himself dozing off in classes, and sleep deprived at night. He thought he'd be better off with her gone, but he felt the lack of sleep driving him insane. Then, there was Tohru Mutou.

Natsuno had tried his best to put up his defenses, to keep the people in this village from getting close. When he finally left for a big college, he didn't want anything or anyone here to hold him back. But, Tohru had slowly been breaking through those defenses. Sure, Tohru may have been older than Natsuno, but he didn't always act like it. He was pushy, but kind, he gave Natsuno a respectable amount of space, but also took advantage of every chance he had to get close. He allowed Natsuno to feel like he was in control of the situation, but knew how to get Natsuno to go along with him on something too. Tohru and Natsuno were like night and day, but they feed well off of each other's thoughts and emotions.

If it weren't for Tohru, Natsuno probably would have packed his bags and run out in the middle of the night quite some time ago. But, from they day the two of them had first met, Natsuno found himself pleasantly charmed by the older honey-blonde teen. Even more so after Tohru had figured out his first name.

Natsuno had insisted on everyone calling him Yuuki-Kun, but Tohru did some digging around, and became the first, and one of the few people to call him by his real name. Again, Natsuno's family didn't believe in superstitions, but Natsuno had heard once that there was an ancient belief that everyone and everything had a real name, and if you knew that real name, then the person, or thing could be controlled by you. This belief may have been part of why in Japan last names are used outside of family and close friends, and why Westerners hated it when their parents used their full first, middle, and last name to scold them. If there were any truth to it, that would explain some things as to why Natsuno had so much trouble saying 'No' to Tohru.

"Hey, Natsuno!" Tohru called.

"Well, I knew he'd catch up to me sooner or later," Natsuno sighed. His head was hung, his book bag was slung over his shoulder. He was tired, too tired to scold the blond for using his first name. Though, in actuality, it was comforting to hear his name being called by Tohru.

"Natsuno?" Tohru called again as he caught up to the purple-haired teen, gently putting his hand on Natsuno's shoulder. "Whoa, are you ok?" he asked.

"Tohru-Chan? Do me a favor?" Natsuno asked.

Tohru blinked, surprised by both, that Natsuno didn't scold him for using his name, and that Natsuno was asking him for a favor. "Sure, buddy, what's up?" Tohru asked. Inside Tohru's mind, a chibi version of himself was jumping up and down, shouting in joy, he'd weakened Natsuno's barriers enough that Natsuno trusted him for a favor. Conquest was at hand.

"Can I sleep at your place?" Natsuno asked.

Oh God, Tohru's little chibi image of himself was now blaring a victory trumpet. A look of surprise crossed Tohru's face when he heard these words, but he smiled. Natsuno had to have his reasons. "Sure thing, Natsuno. But why my place?"

"I can't really sleep at my house right now," Natsuno yawned.

Tohru blinked curiously but smiled, agreeing to let Natsuno stay. He wrapped his arm around the younger teen and lead him back to his house. He didn't care if people saw him hanging onto Natsuno the way he did. The rumors were already circulating that Tohru was dating Ritsuko Kunihiro, a beautiful young female nurse from the Ozaki clinic and they knew he had a playful personality that allowed him to charm just about anybody. The only person who could get in his way and complain about such public displays had been in her grave for days now, and Natsuno seemed too tired to complain at the moment.

This became the first of many nights that Natsuno would spend sleeping at the Mutou household. Tohru's room was on the second floor, at the far end of the hall. Natsuno felt much safer now, but he wasn't sure if it was because he was no longer on the ground floor, and away from his bedroom window, or because he was with Tohru. Maybe it was both. No matter how much Natsuno had tried to be cold and discouraging toward Tohru, he was always secretly glad that Tohru accepted the challenge and became more persistent in trying to get him to open up. He didn't understand why Tohru put up with him, but he didn't question it. When it came to Tohru, Natsuno always knew he was safe and in control of things.

Tohru slept on the floor that first night, when Natsuno had accidentally fell asleep on the blonde's bed. The second time Natsuno slept over, he woke up to find Tohru had slipped into the bed behind him, refusing to take the floor a second time. Natsuno scrambled out of the bed, trying not to wake Tohru up, and made a b-line for the bathroom. Looking in the mirror, Natsuno found his face flushed bright red. "What the hell was that?" he thought to himself, "Why didn't he just roll me on the floor and take the bed back for himself?"

Tohru opened an eye and sighed, "Well, I guess Natsuno's up, now. Darn, and I was going to tease him about 'sleeping with him', too. Better let him think I'm still asleep for a while, or he might try to kill me for it," he thought to himself. He giggled and rolled over into the spot where Natsuno had been. It was still warm, and it still smelt like the younger teenager.

Natsuno bumped into Tohru's sister Aoi as he left the bathroom. "Oh, Aoi, sorry," he yawned. "Good morning."

"Good morning, Nacchan," she greeted him, with a slight blush. "Um… The bathroom, are you?"

"No, I'm done in there," Natsuno answered her. "It's all yours. … Just don't get freaked out if you hear your brother begging me to stop pummeling his face in a few minutes, ok?"

Aoi giggled. "What's he done, this time?" Natsuno decided not to tell her, she knew how her brother's mind worked. "Tell me the truth, Naachan, you like Tohru-Niisan, don't you?" she smiled.

"Huh?" Natsuno looked at her curiously.

Aoi fidgeted a little. "Nothing, nothing… Let's just say you've got a few admirers who are a little more respectful of you than you realize, but that they know there's someone else they have no chance at competing with." With that, she ducked into the bathroom, shutting the door. A large blush swept across her face, she couldn't believe she'd just said that.

"What is wrong with this family?" Natsuno muttered under his breath, as he turned to head back to Tohru's room.

"Aw man!" Tohru's younger brother Tamotsu groaned. Aoi and Tamotsu were both Natsuno's age, fifteen. "Yuuki-Kun," he grumbled, rubbing his eyes, "Why'd you let her go in? It'll be hours before anyone else can get in there now."

"Not his fault you're too slow," Tohru's voice called out into the hallway from still in the bed. "Oh, crap, so much pretending to be asleep," Tohru thought sitting up, "May as well get up and face the music. He'd probably accuse me of being some kind of perverted freak if he knew I was over here wallowing in his scent, anyway."

Natsuno sighed, trying not to allow his face to give way to the smile that was trying to pass across it. Natsuno was an only child and had always been sort of a lone wolf even in the city. It was nice to see how a real family acted once in a while.

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't throw you out that window?" Natsuno asked Tohru as he pushed the door shut.

"Um… I can probably do better than one," Tohru said, using his fingers to count them. First finger, "It's my bed," second finger, "It's my house," third finger, "and you know you enjoyed my beautiful face being the first thing you saw when you woke up this morning." Tohru laughed and quickly blocked his face with his pillow as Natsuno through a book in his direction. "Yep, you loved it," Tohru chuckled.

"You are so weird," Natsuno said, shaking his head. "I don't mean for you to take the floor, but next time, just roll me out of the bed or lay out a pallet or something. Geeze."

Tohru smiled and climbed out of the bed, slowly walking over to Natsuno. He leaned in close to the younger teenaged boy, he knew just how far into Natsuno's personal space he could safely get, and there was something he loved about teasing Natsuno for it. Tohru's beautiful brown eyes met with Natsuno's dark blue ones. If Tohru were a fox, bright eyed and bushy tailed would be an accurate description of him at this moment. Natsuno closed his eyes as that thought crossed his mind. The mental image of _'Tohru-Chan'_ with the ears and tails of a red or brown Kitsune was just too cute for Natsuno to bear looking him in the eyes. He reached out and pushed Tohru away. "Nock it off, would you? How can you be so hyper so early in the morning?"

"Whatever, I'll make you smile one day," Tohru's only reply challenged, as he smiled, almost knowing Natsuno secretly enjoyed having him that close.

Natsuno kept his eyes closed. "Good luck with that, Tohru-Chan. You may make it happen, but you'll never see it."

Tohru turned and banged on the wall between his room and the bathroom. "Hurry up in there, Aoi, you've got a line forming outside!"

"You're both boys, why don't you go outside!" Aoi called back to her brothers.

"Cheeky little…" Tohru rolled his eyes.

"Hey! You kids stop making so much racket up there, it's too early in the morning!" Tohru's mother called from down stairs.

"Sorry mom," came the reply from all three of the Mutou children.

Natsuno quietly plopped down on the edge of Tohru's bed. Was this the way things always worked around here?

In the month that passed after Megumi Shimizu's funeral, Natsuno found himself spending more and more time with Tohru, he felt safe with the older teen at his side, even if he did have to deal with constant breaches of his personal space. Natsuno had thought about opening up to Tohru, explaining why he couldn't sleep as well at his place, but he thought sure Tohru would laugh and tease him over it. "I don't think he's ever serious about anything," Natsuno thought to himself.

"Hey, Natsuno! What are you doing out in your school uniform?" Tohru's voice called.

"Huh? It's not a school day?" Natsuno looked up to find Tohru in a car with Ritsuko, only Tohru was behind the wheel. "Wait a minute!" He walked over to the car. "When'd you get your license?"

"I've got my permit," Tohru answered, "Ritsu-Chan here's keeping an eye on me for now. Why don't you hop in? It's a lot cooler."

Not too long ago, Natsuno and Ritsuko had strolled down the road talking with one-another. She was kind and polite, and Natsuno liked her. He wasn't sure if he wanted to share Tohru's time with her, but at the same time, if Tohru was going to be with any girl in town, he supposed Ritsuko was the perfect match for him. He started to refuse, but the idea of air conditioning lured him in. He climbed into the back seat and loosened his tie and the first few top buttons on his shirt with a sigh.

It didn't take long for Tohru to start teasing him, noticing he was having trouble staying conscious. "Still wide awake back here," Natsuno eventually grumbled.

A little way down the road, Tohru tried to offer a ride to his brother Tamotsu and to Tamotsu's friend Masao Murasako, but as soon as Masao saw Natsuno in the vehicle, he refused the ride, and Tamotsu had to run off after him. "What was that all about?" Ritsuko asked.

"Masao's not exactly a fan of Natsuno's," Tohru chuckled, only to feel Natsuno's fist come across the top of the seat.

"I told you don't call me that," Natsuno growled. Not that Natsuno really cared any more, not when it was Tohru calling him by his name, but he had to try and stay consistent-especially in front of other people. This turned the conversation to Natsuno's dreams to return to the city, once more.

"Hey, your parents drug you out here, for now you might as well humor them, don't you think?" Tohru asked glancing in the back seat.

"Yuuki-Kun, please, no more hitting the driver," Ritsuko sighed. She then looked at Tohru, "And you, eyes back on the road!"

"Yes, ma'am," they both begrudgingly answered.

"Natsuno's been spending a lot of time here, lately. Hasn't he?" Aoi asked the rest of the family, as they sat in the family room down stairs.

"He said he's having trouble sleeping at home," Tamotsu replied. "What's the matter, sis? Jealous Tohru-Niisan's getting all of Natsuno's free time? Maybe we should watch how they're both walking in the morning?" he joked.

"Tamotsu!" their mother scolded with a sigh, as Tamotsu found Aoi's fist in his face. "I should scold her for that, but I think you disserved it, this time."

Meanwhile, Tohru and Natsuno were upstairs, oblivious to the conversation taking place about them. Natsuno was on Tohru's bed, reading, and Tohru was in the floor playing a video game. "Say, Natsuno?" Tohru asked.

"Don't call me that…" Natsuno sighed, realizing that his complaints about Tohru using his name were becoming less and less consistent, "What?"

"What do you think of Ritsu-Chan?" Tohru asked.

Well, that was an out-of-the-blue question. "She's nice," Natsuno answered. He continued, somewhat begrudgingly, "You two look good together, I guess. Why?"

Tohru smiled, still seemingly focused on the game. "Heh, he's totally jealous," he thought to himself. Tohru waited a moment before continuing, "I was thinking of asking her on a drive this weekend, but I'm a little nervous to go by myself. I was wondering if you'd come with me."

"Weren't you just driving with her the other day?" Natsuno asked.

"Well, this drive…" Tohru baited, "It would be more like… a date."

"Huh? Wait a minute?" Natsuno exclaimed. Tohru smirked, he could tell Natsuno was trying not to sound flustered. "Tohru-Chan? Are you sure that's such a good idea? I mean, she's a lot older than us." Tohru heaved a briefed sigh that washed all over Natsuno. Natsuno closed his eyes and clenched his fist. "That's just playing dirty, Tohru-Chan," he thought as he glanced back up at the back of the blonde's head, "How the hell am I suppose to say no to that?!"

Tohru gave a sly smile, while still acting as though all his focus was on the game. "It wouldn't feel right to go out with my girlfriend, and not have my boyfriend tag along," he thought to himself.

Natsuno sighed. "Alright," he agreed, stuffing his nose back into the magazine. "I guess I'll go."

Tohru paused the game. "Really, you mean it?" he asked, turning around to look at Natsuno. He almost couldn't believe that worked.

"Yeah, I'll go," Natsuno said, trying not to blush.

"Aw, that's great, Natsuno!" Tohru started to pounce at him, but found himself with Natsuno's foot in his face.

"Just cut it out with the physical displays of affection, already," Natsuno growled.

"Yeah, right, sorry," Tohru sighed. Tohru blinked, as he noticed Natsuno was getting sleepy again. "Hey, wait a minute, Natsuno! I've got you a pallet for tonight. It'll only take a few minutes to set up. You can think of it as your bed away from home."

"Yeah, sure," Natsuno yawned.

"So just don't fall asleep on my bed again…?" Tohru sighed. To late, Natsuno was too tired to stay awake. Tohru sighed. "It's going to be interesting trying to move him now that he's asleep." Tohru looked at the sleeping purple-haired boy on his bed and sighed. "He looks so cute and peaceful," Tohru thought to himself, "I hate to wake him, but he'll kill me if he wakes up to find me in the bed with him again." Tohru sighed, and set out the pallet, deciding to let Natsuno have the bed until it was laid out, at least. Getting Natsuno onto the pallet became a little of a hassle. Tohru started by gently shaking Natsuno, trying to wake him, when that didn't work, he tried pulling him, grabbing Natsuno's wrist with both hands, and putting one foot on the side board of the bed. "Come on, Naaatsuuunooo," he groaned as he tugged, but he just didn't have the strength to pull him. Tohru's grip slipped and he fell backwards, landing back on the pallet. "OW…! I never was very strong," he begrudgingly admitted, rubbing his head with one hand and his hip with another, "I'm a lover, not a fighter." He sighed, looking back at Natsuno. He clenched his fist and jumped back to his feet, a determined look in his eye. "Fine, I know how to get you up." Tohru leaned in over Natsuno, pushing well past the safety zone of Natsuno's personal barriers. Tohru blushed. He knew he was headed for trouble as he caught Natsuno's nose with one hand, pinching it shut and pushed his lips to Natsuno's. He quickly jumped back as Natsuno's eyes snapped open.

Natsuno sprang up to a sitting position and Tohru quickly put the full breadth of the room between the two of them, certain Natsuno was going to kill him. Tohru could feel his heart beating faster than it ever had before. Natsuno glared at him, like he knew Tohru had done something, but was still too sleepy to realize what had just happened. "What?" Natsuno groaned, looking over at Tohru.

Tohru pointed at the pallet on the floor. "I… uh… The pallet. I told you I'd set it up for you," Tohru stuttered.

"Oh," Natsuno yawned, "Right. Sorry, Tohru-Chan, I don't mean to keep falling asleep on your bed like this."

Natsuno climbed off the bed and settled down on the pallet, while Tohru heaved a quiet sigh. He was safe from Natsuno's wrath, for the moment. "G'd'night, Natsuno," Tohru said, flicking off the light and climbing into his bed.

"Yeah," Natsuno yawned, "Good night." Natsuno blushed, he knew all too well what Tohru had just done, but was too tired to fight about it. To be honest, he actually kind of liked it. Odd that that would be the event to mark his first kiss. He'd have to think of a way to get Tohru back for it in the morning. Natsuno suddenly had that feeling come back. Out of nowhere, for the first time since he'd started sleeping at Tohru's house, Natsuno felt as though Shimizu's eyes were watching him. His body felt numb, but burning hot, he couldn't move. That sensation was more frightening than ever before, as if the unseen entity watching him was full of murderous intent. Natsuno could sense someone approaching the room. "Sh…Shimizu?" he thought, horrified, suddenly regretting letting Tohru move him to the floor.

The door to the room slid open. "Aw, they're already asleep? I guess I'll have to get Tamotsu to help me with my homework," a voice said as the door quietly slid shut.

Natsuno closed his eyes and heaved a sigh of relief, "It was just Aoi." But a chill ran down his spine, that sensation hadn't left, and he was still paralyzed on the spot.

"Hi Yuuki," a voice rang out. Natsuno's eyes widened and darted in the direction of the bed. He watched in horror as the pink haired Megumi Shimizu, who should have been long dead and in her grave, slid out from under Tohru's bed. She was on her back, her eyes were empty and solid black, her face a pale white-like a porcelain Kagome doll, and she was wearing what was probably the sluttiest outfit he'd ever seen her in. She stood up and gave him an evil smile. The whole scene was monstrous, like something out of a horror film. "You've been a bad boy, Yuuki," she said her adoration for him was still in her voice, but there was something sick and sadistic there, too, "You never should have thrown away my postcard." She looked around the room, and then down to Tohru. Her eyes light up a bright pink glow dead center, and she smiled a devilish smile. She leaned in over the sleeping blonde, Natsuno was powerless to stop her, she had an unseen associate who had ensured Natsuno couldn't move. She frowned at Tohru as she sat on the edge of his bed. "I don't like your friend, Yuuki-Kun," she said flatly. There was no adoration in her voice, only malice and hate; she had been outside the window, she had seen what Tohru had done, and she was furious. "I'm jealous, Yuuki, because he's so much closer to you than I am. What do you think Tatsumi-Kun?" She looked to the window, where Natsuno could see another pair of glowing orbs, a second pair of eyes. She smiled, "He makes you smile, even though you try to hide it, he's able to make you do it. It's not fair Yuuki, why couldn't you smile like that for me?" She crossed her legs and flicked one of her long pink pigtails off her shoulder, leaning in closer to Tohru, "So, I'm going to take him from you," she said. "I would reassure you that he won't die a virgin, but I don't think I could stand him for that long."

Natsuno's eyes widened. "No, leave him alone!" Natsuno tried to cry out, but he couldn't, try as he might, he couldn't move, and he couldn't speak. "Tohru-Chan!" Natsuno's mind was screaming, "Wake up, Tohru-Chan!" Natsuno watched in horror as Megumi leaned in and bit down on Tohru's neck. She bit hard and twitched as if she were attempting to rip the flesh. Tohru didn't wake up, but let out a moan as Megumi began to suck the blood from him. "Damn it all, Shimizu, leave him alone!"

Megumi gave Natsuno a sadistic, gleeful smile as she pulled away from Tohru's throat, she had not been gentle and a trickle of blood was running down the corner of her mouth. Natsuno's only concern was Tohru, he wanted to spring from the floor and rip that pink-haired bitch's head right off, but he still couldn't move. Finally, Megumi and her accomplice disappeared. Natsuno leapt from the floor. "Tohru-Chan?" he called out, running to the side of Tohru's bed. "Damn it, Shimizu, are you still listening? I don't know what you want. Do what you want to me, but leave him out of this," Natsuno declared. Natsuno put his hands on Tohru's shoulders and gave the blonde a gentle shake. "Tohru-Chan, are you alright? Tohru? Tohru!?" Natsuno gasped as his eyes fell on Tohru's neck, there were no signs of Megumi having bit him at all. "Damn, don't tell me it was all a nightmare?" he thought, feeling foolish for panicking.

Tohru let out a soft moan and opened his eyes. He almost blushed seeing Natsuno standing over him. "N-Natsuno?" he yawned.

Natsuno blushed, throwing his hands to his side. Tohru sat up and looked at him, sleepily rubbing his eyes. The two sat in silence for a moment, while Natsuno tried to rationalize to himself that there were no such things as monsters and it had all been a dream, a horrible dream. He turned away from Tohru. "This is stupid!" he grumbled, "Good night!"

Natsuno was unaware how much he'd regret that decision, huffing off to sleep leaving things unsaid after such an awkward silence. Tohru began missing school after that, and when asked, Aoi said he was simply playing hooky because of a new video game. It was getting close to when Tohru had planned to ask Ritsuko for that drive. Natsuno convinced Aoi to let him walk home with her so he could visit with her brother. Natsuno was curious if Tohru still planned on going. They arrived at the Mutou household, just in time to hear Dr. Ozaki's diagnosis. "I'm sorry," Dr. Ozaki said, "He's dead."

Natsuno went to the funeral; expressed his sympathies to the family. He worded it so eloquently, but in the end, the only words he could remember having said were, "I'm sorry, I wish I could find him and bring him back."

It was all Natsuno could do to keep himself from knocking Masao's teeth down his throat. Here they were, sitting on the Mutou family's porch, and Masao was carrying on about how he remembered he and Tohru and Tamotsu use to do this or that, then turned and began berating Natsuno for not crying.

How the hell did the topic go from, "You're cruel for not crying," to talking about Megumi? Natsuno was trying to keep himself level headed, he wasn't going to cause a scene and fight in front of Tohru's family, not at a time like this. But, he wanted so bad to land a fist right in Masao's face, and tell that pale little freak how he had to watch the one and only person in this whole damned town who had meant more to him than anything else being lowered into the ground, and that as far as he was concerned, it was that pink haired little bitch who'd done it.

It was Aoi who broke it up, telling Masao that Natsuno wasn't the one being cruel. She and Tamotsu were both thankful that Natsuno had been sitting there, but Masao's behavior was making it too much for Aoi to bear. Masao ran off, angry that he was the one being scolded, not understanding everyone was grieving in their own way. Natsuno apologized to Aoi and Tamotsu, after Masao had left. They both insisted, however that Natsuno had nothing to apologize for. They both knew how much Natsuno had really meant to their brother. As far as they were concerned, he was part of the family.

Natsuno saved his grieving for when he got home. Now, he was alone, in his room, his door and windows shut and locked tight, where no one could enter. Crying in front of others wasn't something Natsuno could do. That just wasn't the kind of person he was. He leaned against the wall and sat his pillow in his lap. He sat quietly for a few moments. The image of Megumi leaning over Tohru in the bed and in his coffin continued to play out in Natsuno's mind. He shook his head, trying to rid himself of the unwanted image. Had it really been a nightmare or had Megumi really come back from the grave to steal away the only person who made this hell hole worth living in?

Natsuno's thoughts were so focused on trying to hold good memories of Tohru, that he failed to realize he was now hugging his pillow tight against his chest. Tohru had been his one shining ray of light in this backwoods village, and now he was gone. Natsuno's last safe haven, had been taken from him, be it by monsters, or ghosts, or some sort of illness sweeping the village, whatever the hell it was, it had taken Tohru from him. Natsuno buried his face into his pillow. What would Tohru say if he saw him like this? He tried to remember his exact words at Tohru's funeral, but couldn't. What he was sure of though was that he'd managed not to speak aloud the words, "Don't leave me," which had caught in his throat as they lowered the casket. Natsuno's eyes widened, as he remembered the morning after his second night at the Mutou house.

He remembered how Tohru leaned in dangerously close, stopping just inches away from his face, giving that fox-like grin, and issuing the challenge, "I will make you smile one day."

"Tohru-Chan," Natsuno finally sobbed, burying his face into his pillow. "You were always something worth smiling for."


	2. Chapter 2 - Angel of Death

_**Brainwashing and Blackmail**_

_**Chapter 2: Angel of Death**_

As if Natsuno didn't hate this village enough. He found himself walking to school alone during the days now, trying to ignore the prattling elders as they gossiped and the leering of the kids in class who were jealous of his popularity amongst the other kids who thought he was just so cool since he was a city boy. None of that mattered anymore, it was all background noise and annoyances, and now Natsuno had no choice but to go home to Shimizu's ever watchful eyes at night. He kept in touch with Tohru's family, he had told them, "If you ever need anything, please let me know," and he may have been the only one in town to say it and mean it. Tohru wasn't just another person he knew. Tohru had been Natsuno's everything. Natsuno ran into Dr. Ozaki on his way home. The doctor recognized him from Tohru's house.

"Tell me, Doctor, you're the one who worked on Megumi Shimizu's case, aren't you?" he asked.

"I am the one who wrote the death certificate, yes," the doctor nodded, popping an unlit cigarette into his mouth.

"Do you think she was really dead? Is it possible she could have come back?" Natsuno felt childish and stupid asking these questions, and hoped to hell the doctor didn't think there was a flicker of hope in his voice suggesting that he wanted her to.

"For that to happen, she'd have to be an Okiagari or Vampire or something," the doctor replied, lighting the cigarette, a look crossing his face as if a light bulb had suddenly flicked on inside his head. "Why do you ask?" the doctor inquired, much more serious.

"Never mind," Natsuno said, turning away from the doctor and heading straight for the library and video store. He had heard all he needed to from the doctor. Okiagari and Vampires were a ridiculous idea, but it was a start, it was a direction. If Shimizu had returned from the grave, then he was going to do everything in his power to send her back. Natsuno could still remember his words at the funeral, the only words he could remember from that night, "I wish I could find him and bring him back." The last thing he wanted to think of was Tohru, _**his**_ Tohru coming back as one of those monsters.

On his way home, he passed by Kanemasa, the mansion on the hill that the new family had moved into. There were two kids there outside, and they were being watched. The girl, Natsuno recognized as Kaori from Megumi's funeral, the boy must have been Kaori's younger brother Akira. They were being watched by the Kirishiki family's servant with the weird spiky green hair. What was his name again? Natsuno over heard the boy talking about breaking into Kanemasa. He approached the two and lead them away, for their own safety. It appeared that Akira had the same idea about Okiagari that Natsuno had. The three of them agreed they would go dig up Megumi's grave. Kaori tried to talk Akira out of it, this had been her best friend since childhood, she didn't want to desecrate the grave, and she didn't want to think of Megumi coming back like that.

Their fears were confirmed, Megumi's grave was empty, and Kaori was attacked. Natsuno clobbered the attacker with his shovel, after the good luck charm Kaori had left in Megumi's grave had stunned him. They didn't know what the Vampires wanted, but now they knew they were really there.

Maybe it was Tohru's constant bombardments of Natsuno's defensive barriers that caused him to look at Kaori and Akira differently from the rest of the villagers, or maybe it was because they were the only other ones who knew what he knew, but for some reason, he felt he had to protect them. His parents had made a mistake one night when he was meeting with Kaori and Akira. They allowed a young girl with a wooden puppet into the house, not knowing she was an Okiagari, and even if he had told them, his parents would have scolded him for giving in to such superstitious nonsense. He simply told them to never let anyone in the house without checking with him again, and especially not into his bedroom.

Natsuno locked the door and plastered his room with Ofuda and crosses and other make-shift religious relics. He wasn't taking any chances. His father came to wake him up, rather than thinking something was wrong, knowing his son had just lost not only a classmate but his best-if not his only friend, he began taking them all down. Natsuno woke up to find that every one of them had been removed. "Dad, what happened to all that stuff that was in my room?"

"I tossed them," his father answered flatly.

"Tossed them?" Natsuno asked.

"You know I don't approve of religion and superstition, Natsuno," his father said, "I don't want you doing anything stupid."

Well, now what was Natsuno supposed to do? His father would never believe him. It was time to find another strategy. He locked the main door the next night, as well as his window. He bought a wrench, a heavy one, and kept it under his pillow. It may not kill the Okiagari, but it would at least knock the monster of guard, allowing time to find something else better to defend himself from.

Natsuno woke up to a soft tapping outside his window. He grabbed the wrench and jumped out of bed. Natsuno didn't know why, but just as that fateful night at Tohru's, he could sense the movement within the house. He heard the front door unlock. Had his dad unlocked it, or were these assassins master lock picks? The tapping at the window came again. Natsuno crept to the window, ready to unlock the window and strike. He could tell by the silhouette that it wasn't Shimizu. "Natsuno?" a quiet voice came.

The wrench clattered onto the hard wood floor of Natsuno's bedroom. He threw a hand to his heart, which was pounding so fast. "There's only one person who calls me that so tenderly," he thought. He closed his eyes and shook his head. "No, they took Tohru away from me, this has to be a trick!"

"Natsuno?" the voice whispered again.

Suddenly, for some reason a poem that his teachers had read to them in English class came to mind, something from Poe. "Quote the Raven, 'Never More.'" Natsuno through open the window and seized the wrist of the figure outside his window. He felt a tug and he pulled back, forcing the assassin into the light. Natsuno gasped, his eyes widening. It really was him. "T…Tohru-Chan!?"

Tohru reluctantly looked up. He saw what he thought to be fear in Natsuno's eyes. He had been sent here on a mission, and now that he had looked his friend in the eyes, he couldn't carry it out. "D-Don't look at me, Natsuno," Tohru whimpered, turning to run. Tohru could hear Natsuno call after him. He'd hoped Natsuno wouldn't give chase, but of course Natsuno did.

Tohru managed to loose Natsuno at the sacred fountain. Hiding in the tree line nearby, he banged his head and hands on a tree, his cheeks drenched in tears. "I can't do it, I can't," Tohru sobbed. "Not Natsuno, I just can't!"

"So, you're the one they sent after Yuuki-Kun?" Megumi's voice rang out.

"Shi…Shimizu?" Tohru spun around, trying to stop the tears. Damn it all, why did she have to be here, and with Natsuno in hot pursuit?

"So very like Tatsumi-Kun to send you to kill your best friend," Megumi said.

"I can't. It's hard enough to bite a complete stranger, but why? Why Natsuno?" Tohru said, trying his best not to start crying again. Megumi was the last person he wanted to see. "But, Tatsumi-Kun… He said if I don't, then my family will be next."

A smile danced across Megumi's face, she was enjoying seeing Tohru in pain like this. "Look at it this way, if we bite Yuuki-Kun, maybe he'll become one of us. If Masao became one of us, I'm sure Yuuki-Kun will, too." This didn't help Tohru's mental situation at all. "Fine," Megumi said, seizing this opportunity, "If you won't, I will."

Tohru's eyes widened. "What?"

"I'll bite him. That's why I came in the first place. Tatsumi-Kun can scold me all he wants, I won't let someone else have Yuuki-Kun," she sneered.

Tohru caught hold of Megumi, his hand nearly landing on her breast. "Wait a minute, Shimizu!" he did his best to talk her out of it, hoping there was another way.

Megumi turned to face him, her eyes glowing red, "Tohru Mutou, if you touch me like that again, so help me, I'll…"

"Don't you dare," Tohru shrieked at her. It was all Tohru could do not to slap her, he was refusing to look into her eyes while they glowed like that. She was the monster who had sired him, and he wasn't about to let her pull his strings. "Tell me, Shimizu!" Tohru gasped, "Do you REALLY care about Natsuno at all?"

Megumi took a step back, she couldn't believe this was coming from Tohru. "Of course I do," she replied.

"Then why? Why do you want to bite him? Think about it, Natsuno won't be happy if he becomes one of us. You've already destroyed his peace of mind while you were still alive, think of what it'll do to him if he becomes one of us." Tohru leaned against the tree. "I don't want to do it. Tatsumi-Kun could punish me all he wanted, but I just wish he wasn't making me choose between Natsuno and my family." Megumi started to walk out of the bushes. "Wait, Megumi?" Tohru sighed. Megumi stopped, but didn't turn to look at him. "If you do bite him?" Tohru put a hand to his neck where Megumi had bitten him, remembering how she had hypnotized him the second and third times she had brought the 'kiss of death' upon his neck. "What would you do?"

Megumi's eyes narrowed, glowing again. "I'd make him dance for me, the way I should have made you do for him. The way I WOULD have made you do for him if I had known you meant as much to him as he does to you." She turned and glared at Tohru. "Just stay here in the shadows like the coward you are, Mutou," she insisted, "Watch how it's really done."

Tohru's eyes widened as he looked out of the tree line. Natsuno was standing by the fountain, and Tatsumi was right behind him. "Oh no…" Tohru whispered.

Megumi looked up, her eyes widened. Tatsumi knew Tohru hadn't done his job, if she attacked now, they'd both get in trouble, but she couldn't let him have Natsuno. Tatsumi confronted Natsuno, then called out, "Megumi, I know you're here, come on out."

Natsuno froze, this green-haired punk he was sure he could take out, but Shimizu was the stuff of his nightmares. Could he truly take on both of them at once? He wouldn't even have left the safety of his house if it weren't for Tohru. Megumi came climbing out of the bushes, her arms outstretched. "Yuuki-Kun? Come to me," she called. "Isn't it better if I bite you than some stranger?" she tried to reason.

Natsuno took a defensive stance, he was weaponless, and had nowhere to go but the trees. "LIKE HELL I'LL COME TO YOU, YOU BITCH!" he growled furiously. "You had your chance! Rather than going back for Tohru, you should have come and found me. I said I didn't care what you did to me, as long as you left him alone. Did you truly not hear me say that? You use to linger for so long, longing for my every word, I have a hard time believing you didn't stick around to hear that after you bit him."

Tohru felt a knot in his throat that he couldn't swallow. "N-Natsuno…?" He leaned against the tree. Natsuno had known Megumi had attacked him and had tried to save him. Now, as he sat here, cowering in the shadows, Natsuno was up against not one, but two Okiagari, and without any form of self defense. "Please, Natsuno, just run," Tohru begged quietly, even though he knew it was useless, even if Natsuno was fast enough to outrun Megumi, Tatsumi wouldn't be lost so easily. "Augh, I hate this!" Tohru snarled, realizing there was only one way to get Natsuno out of this mess. Megumi would hypnotize Natsuno and bend him to her will, make him her puppet during his last days of life. Tatsumi was more like a wolf, if he caught Natsuno first, it would be a brutal, merciless painful slaughter of the dark haired teenager.

Natsuno took a step backwards, in his head, he was trying to calculate how best to fight off the two Okiagari standing in front of him and still get away safely. Lost in a state of fight or flight, he'd completely forgotten the Vampire he'd originally followed out here. He felt a hand cover his mouth and pull him backwards. Something cold and wet splashed on Natsuno's shoulders, as he glanced backwards, he felt Tohru's fangs sink into his neck. Megumi let out a shriek of anguish, covering her face. A look of both shock and horror had filled her eyes. Tohru had stolen him from her again. Tatsumi stood quietly, watching the scene unfold with a gleeful sadistic smile. Though, while Tatsumi didn't know Tohru's true reason for the attack, the Mutou family was safe, for now.

Natsuno didn't struggle. His mind was flooded with memories of his friendship with Tohru since they'd first met. Tears came to his eyes, as he realized Tohru was capable of doing this, but at least it wasn't Shimizu. The initial pierce into Natsuno's neck was quick and sharp, like a needle prick, but beyond that, Tohru tried to do what he could not to hurt him. Tohru's cheeks turned a light pink as he drank Natsuno's blood, but even as he satiated the hunger within, he couldn't stop his tears. He hated having to do it, and knew Natsuno would feel betrayed, but it was the only way Tohru could see out for him.

Megumi sulked away, feeling defeated. She would find a way to come back at Tohru for this later. Tatsumi stayed until Tohru let go of Natsuno. "Good work, Tohru," Tatsumi said. "Now, hypnotize him so that he won't tell anyone, and take him back home. You're the only one who's invitation was never revoked." With that, Tatsumi left.

Tohru knelt by the unconscious Natsuno, his tears still flowing down his cheeks and landing on Natsuno's face and shoulders. He couldn't do it. When he was alive, Tohru would have charmed the pants right of Natsuno without a second thought if he believed he could get away with it with his life in tact, but not like this. He couldn't bring himself to break Natsuno's mind, that was why he had to make the move instead of Megumi. If there was no way of saving Natsuno, then best for him to die as himself, and as painlessly as possible. Tohru laid Natsuno's head on his lap. "Natsuno," he sobbed, "I'm sorry. Please, forgive me." Tohru caught Natsuno's hand in his, and held it so their fingers were interlinking. He'd taken enough blood to render Natsuno unconscious. If he stayed away the next night, Natsuno should be ok. He wanted a chance to at least explain things. He carried Natsuno home, now that he was an Okiagari, he was much stronger. "Not nearly as hard to get you into a bed as it is to pull you out of one," Tohru sighed, as he laid Natsuno on the bed. "I'll be back, Natsuno. I don't know what I'll do, but I'll be back for you," he promised as he left the room.

Natsuno felt himself on the verge of tears when he awoke. Of all people to come back as one of those monsters, why did Tohru have to be one of the unlucky ones? No, that thing wasn't his Tohru-Chan. He watched Tohru's empty lifeless husk being placed in the ground. Tohru would never attack him like that. "Tohru-Chan would…" Natsuno moaned, pulling his pillow over his head and pushing his face as deep into his bed as possible to smother the sob, "Tohru-Chan…?" Natsuno stayed home from school, he didn't meet with Akira and Kaori, he didn't call them. If Tohru came back, he needed answers.

Tohru didn't come back the next night, and Natsuno found himself feeling stronger. This was his chance to get Akira and Kaori out of town. They protested every step of the way, but Natsuno forced them onto that bus, hoping Kaori would have enough sense to talk Akira out of coming back. Now, at least, he could say he tried to protect them.

Natsuno remembered Shimizu's hiding place in the bushes outside his window. He armed himself with a cross and a stake and hid in the bushes. He watched as that… THING that looked like Tohru came out of the bushes and approached his window. It looked and sounded just like Tohru. It hesitated to knock, this was the Tohru he remembered, the Tohru he knew and loved. The Okiagari poised itself to knock, but hesitated, hung it's head, and started to leave. "He'll never forgive me," Tohru thought to himself.

"I'm right here, Tohru-Chan!" Natsuno said, climbing out of the bushes.

Tohru's eyes widened in surprise. "Natsuno, why? You're safer inside!" he thought. "I've been sent to do this myself, but I'm certain Tatsumi's told the others to kill you on sight if they run into you."

Natsuno held up the cross so that Tohru could see it. It surprised him that such a simple thing could frighten Tohru, but he began asking questions, did it really work? Was Tohru really scared of two pieces of wood tied in the shape of a "t"? Tohru took a step backwards, "N-Natsuno?" he whimpered. Tohru didn't understand why but the cross did indeed frighten him.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that?" Natsuno growled angrily, throwing the cross at Tohru. Great, now Tohru saw him defenseless, and Natsuno wasn't ready to show the ace up his sleeve. Instead Natsuno turned and ran, and Tohru gave chase. He knew Natsuno was still weak, if anyone else caught him, there'd be no saving him either way. If Shimizu or Tatsumi caught him, all would truly be lost. Natsuno asked Tohru if there was another way, anyway but killing. Tohru tried to explain it was no different from a human eating a pig. But Tohru knew that wasn't true. Deep down, Tohru still knew there was no excuse to take a human life in such a way. He truly wished Natsuno's way would have worked.

That wasn't what the Shiki wanted, though. Sunako wanted a village full of Shiki and Jinrou, kill or starve, until everyone was dead or had rose up. Tohru agreed the Shiki had to sustain themselves somehow, but he wanted a better way. His 'masters' would never agree to it, though. They were trying to brainwash the Shiki into creating more of their kind. Natsuno turned, no longer able to run. "Even an animal fights to stay alive," Natsuno said.

Tohru stopped, keeping a safe distance. He didn't know what Natsuno would do if he got too close. He wasn't quite sure what he'd do if he got too close. Either way, that response was just like something he would expect Natsuno to say. Natsuno pulled out the stake and held it so that Tohru could see it. This was a warning to stay back, if ever Tohru knew one. Monster or human, it didn't matter, the sight of your best friend holding a piece of wood with a sharp tip that he could pierce through your heart at any moment is a very frightening thing. "N…Natsuno…?" Tohru said with a whimper of fright. He took a few steps backward, not sure if he should run or stay. "Please don't."

Natsuno closed his eyes and threw down the stake and hammer. "Damn it, you play dirty!" he sobbed. "Don't act like the Tohru-Chan I knew. I can't… I can't do this."

"Natsuno…" Tohru wanted to rush to Natsuno and comfort him, but he was too frightened to move. "I am still the Tohru you knew," he whispered, "I don't want to hurt you. I don't even want to be here." Tohru felt the tears forming in his eyes again. He looked up at Natsuno, his hands clenched at his unbeating heart. "I DIDN'T BECOME THE THING YOU SEE IN FRONT OF YOU OUT OF CHOICE YOU KNOW!" he sobbed.

Natsuno closed his eyes and flinched, he'd never heard Tohru raise his voice like that. He'd never heard such fear, pain, and panic in Tohru's voice, and it wasn't something he wanted to hear again. "Damn it all," Natsuno scoffed, rolling up his sleeve. "Then take my blood, Tohru-Chan! You and I, we can run. Leave these damned idiots in this backwoods village to their own devices." Natsuno had realized a long time ago, he could never leave without Tohru. "We can find a better way."

"No, Natsuno," Tohru turned away, putting his hands on his head and sobbing. He wished it could be true. "Even if we ran, where would we go? You don't know Tatsumi-Kun. He's a sadist through and through."

"Are you really so scared of this guy?" Natsuno growled. "Tohru-Chan, I wouldn't let him touch you."

"It's not me I'm worried about," Tohru thought. "Oh, please Natsuno, don't come any closer."

"Tohru-Chan, you didn't feed at all yesterday, did you? I can tell your hungry. Please!" Natsuno insisted. "Tohru-Chan!"

Tohru couldn't control himself. Natsuno's eyes widened in fright when he saw the hunger over take the Vampire. Tohru's eyes glowed red and their beautiful brown luster was now a dull black. Tohru bit, but drank too much, knocking Natsuno unconscious once more. Tohru carried Natsuno back home, changed Natsuno's clothes, and put him back in bed. Tohru almost felt he didn't deserve the privilege of seeing Natsuno half naked, or even in his sleepwear, but he knew his parents would start raising questions if they saw him asleep in his day clothes.

Tohru came back the next night. Either this would be the end of Natsuno, or Natsuno would convince him to run. Neither of them knew how the night would end. Natsuno was too weak to move on his own, and had asked his dad to leave the window open for some fresh air. He saw Tohru outside in the bushes and called for him to come in before his father came back.

Tohru cautiously entered the room and went over to the bed. He quietly sat on the edge of the bed. "Tohru-Chan," Natsuno whispered. "Help me sit up a moment, would you?" Tohru nodded and helped Natsuno up. Natsuno was so weak, though, that he started to fall forward, his head landing on Tohru's shoulder. Tohru sighed and wrapped his arms around Natsuno. He hated seeing him like this, hated even more knowing he was the one who had done it to him. He gently positioned Natsuno so that he was propped on his pillow against the wall.

"How's that, Natsuno?" Tohru asked.

"Better," Natsuno sighed, taking Tohru's hand in his. Natsuno was too weak for his usually keen senses to pick up on the fact that they had an uninvited audience of one, and Tohru was more focused on Natsuno than the bushes outside. "We're not going to run, are we, Tohru-Chan?" Natsuno asked.

"I wish we could, Natsuno, I truly wish we could," Tohru sighed. "Natsuno, I owe you an explanation. I didn't want to bite you, but I couldn't let Tatsumi-Kun or Shimizu catch you. Tatsumi-Kun would have killed you. He would have toyed with you, making you suffer, then outright killed you. You know what we are and how to fight us. He sees you as a threat. If Shimizu had caught you…" Tohru looked away, he couldn't bring himself to finish that thought.

Natsuno nodded, "You hate her as much as I do, don't you, Tohru-Chan?" He forced his hand to reach up and caress Tohru's cheek. Tohru flinched, he hadn't expected such a reaction from Natsuno. "I'm sorry, Tohru-Chan. It's my fault they did this to you." Tohru's eyes shifted to focus on Natsuno. "Shimizu had been stalking me ever since I moved here. I couldn't run to the police, I was an outsider. They probably would have thought I was spying on her and then making up stories. I already didn't trust people here, but she only made things worse. It's easy to forget rapist aren't always male, and the victims aren't always female, especially in a place like this. When she died, I thought I could finally get a good night's sleep, but I began to feel her watching me again. I asked to stay at your place, hoping I could sleep better. I never knew… I never expected what happened. Tohru, I'm so sorry. I saw her bite you the first time, and I couldn't do anything to stop it. My body just wouldn't move. I would have given anything to keep her from doing this to you. I don't know what she hoped to gain by taking you away from me like that. She's always been self-centered. She didn't care about me, she was only interested because I was from the city, and she spent night after night robbing me of my sense of security, sitting outside that window, hoping I'd show her some sort of ill-gotten affection!" Natsuno sighed shaking his head. "If she'd been more like you, maybe she would have gotten what she wanted."

Tohru jumped off the bed. At some point, he'd became aware that Megumi was listening, and while this was something she deserved to hear, it wasn't something he wanted to. "Damn it, Natsuno!" Tohru exclaimed as he turned to face him. "Why? Why now?" he sobbed.

"Tohru-Chan?" Natsuno gasped.

"Why do this to me now?" he sobbed again. He knew what Natsuno was getting at. This was a confession. "A whole month after that pink haired bitch was in the grave; a whole month I finally had you away from her, and did everything in my power to try and get you to open up to me! I could all but read your mind, Natsuno. I KNEW what you really felt for me, and I tried my best to lure you into admitting it."

Megumi's nails dug deep into the tree bark outside Natsuno's window, as she listened. "How dare that scrawny little scarecrow talk to my Yuuki-Kun like that," she thought. "I'm going to kill him!" This made the third time Tohru had taken him from her.

"T-Tohru-Chan?" Natsuno blinked.

"Natsuno, I love you!" Tohru confessed, "I always have. I know what I had with Ritsu-Chan, but it wasn't on the level of what I feel for you. All I wanted, Natsuno, was for you to open up and finally tell me you felt the same." Tohru knelt by the bed, his head in his hands. "I use to dream of you taking me in your arms and telling me I was your sun. You were certainly my moon and stars. You could have said something. You could have told me about Shimizu. You could have even said something at my funeral, maybe I wouldn't have come back at all if you had. So, why, Natsuno? Why do you wait until I have your life in my hands to finally open up to me?"

Natsuno's hands gently grabbed Tohru's. "Tohru-Chan," he sighed. "I've tried so damned hard to remember what I said at your funeral. All I can remember is telling your parents I wished I could bring you back. I wanted to scream out 'Don't leave me' as they lowered your casket, but the words lodged in my throat. If I thought that my words would have turned you into this, I never would have said them, Tohru-Chan. To come back like this… That's not something you deserved," Natsuno said. "If monsters like Shimizu and Tasumi truly exist, then so should angles. Tohru-Chan, I'm sorry if I did this to you. You deserved to come back as an angel."

"I have, Natsuno," Tohru sobbed. "Just not the guardian angel you deserve. My first attack was to protect you, but even then I had already been under orders to kill you in order to protect my family. In the end, I'm nothing more than an angel of death."

Natsuno forced himself to reach across the bed and grab Tohru's wrist. "Tohru-Chan," he whispered softly, giving a feeble attempt to pull the blonde Vampire closer. "You're right, I should have said it sooner, but if I have to die, then I don't want to die with it unsaid. I love you, Tohru-Chan, and I always have. You weren't just my sun, Tohru-Chan, you were my everything. And Tatsumi and Megumi should have never taken you from me. I wouldn't even have started fighting them if they had just left you alone."

"Natsuno…" Tohru climbed back on the bed and hugged him. "I don't want to do it, Natsuno," he sobbed.

Natsuno sighed. "Tohru-Chan," he smiled at the Vampire, "Time to stop beating around the bush. I don't have the strength to give myself to you, or I would. If I had known that night Megumi bit you would have been our last, I would have done it then. But if nothing else, the way I see it, you owe me a proper kiss."

Tohru's face turned a slight pink, the same soft shade that had graced his cheeks when he first bit Natsuno three nights back. "A kiss?"

"Yeah, I felt kind of cheated that you pinched my nose, and then jumped away the moment I opened my eyes when you stole my first kiss," Natsuno sighed with a weak smile.

"Y… Natsuno, you knew about that?" Tohru exclaimed, "I was so sure you were going to kill me, but you never even let on that you knew."

"It was better to let you think you'd got away with it," Natsuno smiled, "Now… Just shut up and kiss me, already, will ya'?"

Tohru sighed, smiled at Natsuno, and nodded. Natsuno was right, after all the flirting and teasing he'd done trying to get Natsuno to make the first move, he at least owed him this much. He leaned in, slowly, a smile of satisfaction sweeping his lips when they heard a rustle in the bushes. He almost hoped Megumi hadn't run off just yet, he wanted her to see this, and Natsuno seemed to ignore the bushes altogether, as though he didn't care one way or another.

Tohru gently put one hand on Natsuno's shoulders and pushed his lips to Natsuno's. They were cold, but Natsuno didn't care, he leaned into the kiss, as best he could. Natsuno blushed as he felt Tohru's tongue gently caress his lips. Natsuno put up no resistance, allowing the Vampire's tongue to slip inside his mouth. He wrapped his arms around Tohru's body, as the two of them became enthralled with the kiss, neither of them seeming to want to break it. Natsuno had given up on running. Tohru was to scared to leave with him, and with the safety of his family hanging in the balance, who could blame him? At least this way, Natsuno would have no regrets when Tohru finally drank his blood tonight. There was nothing left unsaid between them, and if Natsuno was to die at the hands of any Shinigami, he was glad it was Tohru.


	3. Chapter 3 - It Was A Lover's Embrace

Author's Note: I will slowly start to deviate and stray from the cannon a little more after this chapter. I will be using a few elements from my high school days of tabletop role playing in this chapter, as well as a few spins on some classic Vampire lore. And I'm sorry, I love Tohru; but he's about to undergo a lot of abuse in following chapters, and I might end up making Sunako come across as really cold. I'm apologizing to fans of both characters now. Please don't hate me! The series wanted Sunako to be a sympathetic character, but she really was the mastermind behind everything. (Ironically as I was writing the scene where Natsuno's father found him, the station I was listening to started playing the theme song from TruBlood, kind of helped this chapter flow a little easier.)

_**Brainwashing and Blackmail**_

_**Chapter 3: It Was A Lover's Embrace**_

Tohru sat in the corner, his head buried into his knees, his hands in a death grip on the fabric of his pants, which were soaked from his tears. He hadn't wanted to bite Natsuno that last time. His fists clenched even tighter as he remembered how it had happened.

_ As Natsuno and Tohru had pulled free of their kiss, Natsuno threw his arms around Tohru and gently pushed Tohru's head to his neck. Tohru tried to pull away, as he could smell Natsuno's blood, but at the same time, he had to be careful not to hurt the weakened teenager. "Natsuno? No, what are you doing?" Tohru objected. He'd been ignoring the hunger in favor of the time with Natsuno._

_ "It's alright, Tohru," Natsuno said softly, "I don't hold anything against you. There's no helping it. You said yourself, the 'Shiki?' have declared me a common enemy. They won't negotiate, and you're certain we can't run. If it's going to happen, then I'd rather it be you than Shimizu or some stranger."_

_ "Natsuno, please don't ask me this," Tohru objected._

_ "Tohru-Chan!" Natsuno groaned, still groggy from the previous night's blood loss. "We don't have any way out of this. I don't want to ask it of you any more than you want to do it. But I can see it in your eyes. You're getting hungry, you'll have to find food soon anyway. I won't fight, not against you, Tohru-Chan."_

_ "Natsuno," Tohru sobbed._

_ "What about your family, Tohru?" Natsuno asked. "Didn't you say they were using your family as ransom for my death?" Natsuno caught both of Tohru's hands in his own. "I didn't know those were the terms when you came that first night, Tohru-Chan. But I can't let you endanger them just for me." He gently caressed Tohru's cheek and wiped away a stray tear running down the blonde Shiki's face. "Don't blame yourself, Tohru. I told you I'd willingly give you my blood and I meant it." Natsuno kissed Tohru's forehead. "I don't want you to have to do this, Tohru. But we're out of options. Just promise me, no matter what happens after tonight, you'll still be my beautiful, sweet Tohru-Chan."_

_ "Natsuno," Tohru sobbed, hugging the dark haired boy tight. "I'm so sorry." He helped Natsuno lie back down on the bed._

_ "It's ok, Tohru-Chan. Lately, I'd had the feeling I'm never going to leave this place," Natsuno conceded. Natsuno gave a soft gasp as Tohru's fangs gently sank into his neck, Tohru's icy cold tears splashing on Natsuno's bed and body. Tohru was as gentle as he could be as he sucked Natsuno's blood. Natsuno's hand gently caressed Tohru's head and ran through his hair. Natsuno smiled. With Natsuno's dieing breath, Tohru heard the words, "I love you, Tohru-Chan."_

"Natsuno," Tohru sobbed, "I wish we could have done it your way." Tohru wasn't going out for food tonight, with Natsuno gone, he felt more hallow and empty than ever before.

Megumi glared at Tohru as she left to find her food. "I'll get you for taking him one day, Tohru Mutou," she hissed.

Tohru looked up at her. For the first time in all her fifteen years of knowing Tohru, Megumi actually felt afraid of the look in his eyes. She took a step backwards as he stood and stared her down. "GET OVER YOURSELF SHIMIZU!" he screamed at her. "I didn't take him from you! He was never yours to begin with. You were outside his window last night, you heard what he said; he never had any feelings for you! Maybe I should be glad I did it, at least he's finally free of you, you psychotic bitch!" Tohru crossed his arms and flopped back onto the floor, looking away from her.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Tatsumi's voice rang out, as he entered the room. "Tohru-Kun, they can hear you all the way at the other end of the hall. Megumi-Chan?" Tatsumi liked Megumi, she thought more like he did than any of the other Shiki from the village, "Shall I teach this little whelp a lesson about talking back to their sires?"

Megumi stared at Tohru, as if she wished her eyes could set him on fire. "Leave him, Tatsumi-Kun," she sighed, turning around to walk away. Tohru and Tatsumi both looked up at her in shock, this was an unexpected answer. "He killed the love of his life last night," she stormed out the door, "There's nothing we can do to draw any pleasure out of torturing him tonight."

"He did what?" Tatsumi asked, looking down at Tohru. He knew Tohru and Natsuno had been close, he just didn't realize how close. Now Tatsumi had even more reason to hope Natsuno wasn't one of the ones to rise up. Nao's family didn't raise up because she had been the one to bite them, they held no regrets having let her do so. But to come back from a 'lover's embrace', Natsuno would not be an easy one to control. "I see why you were so hesitant to carry out your orders, now," Tatsumi growled, "Why didn't you tell me your friendship with Natsuno was more than that? I thought Megumi-Chan was making jealous conjectures about the two of you."

"It wouldn't have changed things," Tohru sighed, "You still would have forced me to do it." Tohru glanced upward at Tatsumi. "What about my family, Tatsumi-Kun?" he asked, "You promised…"

"Your family is safe, for now," Tatsumi snarled begrudgingly. "I have more important things to worry about. Go out and feed, Tohru-Kun."

Tohru sat silently for a moment, as if he were thinking about it. He looked away from Tatsumi, like Megumi had said, there was nothing they could do to him tonight that would break him. "NO."

Tatsumi sneered at the blonde Shiki and stormed off. Sunako wasn't going to like this.

Earlier in That Morning

Natsuno's father woke up to find the house deathly empty. Natsuno's mother Azusa was nowhere to be seen, all that was left of her was a note saying she'd found Natsuno dead and had left, unable to bear the village any longer. Yuuki went to check on Natsuno, to find his son's lifeless body lying in the bed.

Natsuno's eyes opened when his father called out to him. "I'm still alive?" Natsuno thought to himself. "I feel a lot stronger too. SHIT!? What the hell?" Natsuno sat up and looked at his father. Natsuno wasn't sure what was going on with his body, but he had an idea. He was stronger than the night before, but still felt a bit weak, hungry even. A sudden idea struck him. Without a word, he struck out at his own father, biting Yuuki's neck. Natsuno pulled away and spat some of the blood he had drank, what did the Shiki see in this stuff, it wasn't in the least bit tantalizing to Natsuno's taste buds. It did prove one thing, however. He may not be a Shiki, but he's definitely some form of Okiagari, as just that little bit was enough to return him not just to full health, but he somehow surpassed it. He immediately set his plan into action, using his hypnotism to have his father call in a funeral home from the city. The Shiki wanted Natsuno gone, and he knew just how to convince them he was. When the hearse arrived, he sent his father to meet with the men, having brought them inside, away from prying ears, it was explained that it was all a terrible misunderstanding of the situation, that the boy had come to develop a case of Catalepsy.

The rouse worked, Akira and Kaori came back by-they had returned the same day Natsuno had tried to send them away, and when Yuuki turned them away, a couple of men from the village told the kids that a hearse had been there that morning. If the humans believed Natsuno was gone, then surely the Shiki would as well. Natsuno both regretted and reveled in the breach of his father's mind from the hypnotism. It was more than he thought his father deserved, but at the same time, there was a childish notion in his head that his father deserved it for being so stubborn in the first place. Natsuno knew he'd have to be careful from now on; he couldn't be seen by the villagers, he couldn't be seen by the Shiki. He'd have to avoid windows should anyone be outside and stay in the shadows as much as possible. He would stay in his house, though, until his father's mind recovered, at least.

The Shiki had struck the first blow against him when they took Tohru. When they blackmailed Tohru into killing him, they won the battle. But little did they know, this war was far from over. Whatever happened to him and Tohru from now on, Natsuno was determined he would make them pay ten fold. He'd make their villainous leader Sunako pay for threatening Sotoba in the first place, and he'd make Megumi and Tatsumi pay for hurting Tohru. But first, he needed a plan of action.

"Give them a few days to think I'm truly gone, watch them from the shadows, carefully. Kill and dispose of any who discover me," Natsuno told himself, "I can't afford any mistakes." He began working out his plan, but as the sun went down, he began to find it more difficult to focus, as his mind began to wander to Tohru. "Tohru-Chan," he sighed aloud, looking out at the moon, "I'm sorry I can't come for you right away, Tohru. Stay safe." Was he safe? As far as the Shiki knew, he had rid them of a common threat. Were they hailing him a hero? Was Shimizu making him feel worse about what he'd done? Or was that Tatsumi he'd expressed so much fear in busy finding a new way to torment him? Natsuno growled and shook his head at the very thought. "Tohru doesn't deserve to be miserable!" Natsuno decided to stay in the first night, going out too soon was risky, and his mind was too filled with thoughts and worries over Tohru. He had to be focused or he could get careless.

Back At Kanemasa

Tatsumi went to Sunako, almost afraid of what she'd do if he told her what he had learned about Natsuno and Tohru. It was an oversight on his part. "Sunako?" he gently knocked on the door to the room he knew she would most likely be in.

"Come in, Tatsumi," Sunako's voice called back.

Tatsumi entered the room. "We may have a problem, Sunako," he said as he shut the door, thinking it best not to beat around the bush.

Sunako frowned. "Is the Mutou boy still refusing to kill his friend?"

Tatsumi shook his head, "Worse than that. Tohru Mutou DID kill Natsuno Yuuki/Koide last night."

"Then what's the problem?" Sunako asked.

"From what Megumi Shimizu's telling me, she witnessed the event. It was a lover's embrace," Tatsumi said.

Sunako's eyes narrowed. "Lover's Embraces are forbidden, Tatsumi!" she exclaimed. "I agreed when you suggested sending someone this Yuuki/Koide would trust, but perhaps we should have sent Shimizu after all."

Tatsumi hung his head. "I know, Sunako," he made no excuses, accepting her scolding, "But apparently when Shimizu embraced Mutou, he went to the grave with unspoken, unrequited feelings. It wasn't until last night that the two of them admitted how they truly felt."

"Tatsumi!" Sunako said in a commanding tone, "This Yuuki/Koide cannot rise up as a Shiki! If our funeral home here in Sotoba picked him up, make it so! He was already an enemy, if he returns from a lover's embrace, there's only one person who will be able to control him, and that's the Mutou boy, unless we kill the Mutou boy, that is. Even I as this town's head Shiki won't have any hold over him."

"Even if we kill the Mutou boy, that could be a risk," Tatsumi sighed, "Yuuki could go into an uncontrollable frenzy. I will look into it, Sunako."

"Is the Mutou boy going out tonight?" Sunako asked.

"He's refusing to. He's unruly tonight, he even had Shimizu backed into a corner when she lamented Yuuki's loss," Tatsumi informed her.

The lights in Sunako's eyes flickered at these words. "So she can't even control a Shiki that she sired. There's no way she could control someone he's sired in a lover's embrace, either, then. Tatsumi, learn the situation with Yuuki/Koide, see to it that he will not become a further threat. As for the Mutou boy, send him to me."

"As you wish, Sunako," Tatsumi replied, turning to leave the room.

Sunako bit down on one of her thumbs, a look of anger on her face. How could they have made such an oversight? She would have to find some way to appeal to Tohru, to convince him that what was happening here was the natural way of things, that killing was the only way to survive. She sighed and resolved to tell him about how she had turned. Surely her story would reinforce the idea that it's better to take human lives in order to keep yourself alive. Right?

Tatsumi went to find Yoshie Kurahashi, the only other Jinrou, to inform her of the situation and request her help in learning as much as possible about what happened to Natsuno. As he looked for her, he passed back by Tohru, who was still sitting in the corner, refusing to move. "Tsk…" Tatsumi scoffed, seeing him still sitting there. "I thought I told you to go out and feed?" he growled.

"I'm not in the mood, Tatsumi-Kun. Please, just give me tonight," Tohru sighed, realizing Tatsumi didn't seem like he was going to leave him alone.

"Whatever, Sunako wants to see you anyway," Tatsumi informed him.

Tohru's eyes opened wide and he slowly looked up. The look in his eyes was that of a frightened child. A summons by Sunako usually meant death. What could she want? Tohru had done as he was told, even if it had been quite begrudgingly. Why was it that all of a sudden it felt like he was in more trouble for having done this deed than he would have been if he had continued to refuse? He sighed and stood up, a look of resolve in his eyes. If Natsuno was truly gone, there was no point in fighting to survive for himself. If she was going to kill him, then he'd welcome it.

He was surprised when instead, Sunako offered him a teacup full of blood and invited him to sit with her. She told him her story, how she had wakened in her grave, crawled her way out, and when she found her family, they sent her away somewhere. She explained how she found herself attacking and killing the servants that had been sent to bring her food, and how she finally made an escape to look for her family again, but they were no longer in the house, and how she continued looking for them until it became obvious that enough time had passed that even her own little sister was long gone. "Why did you tell me this?" Tohru asked curiously.

"I thought perhaps you could understand," Sunako answered. "We did not become Shiki because we wanted to. We still have our souls, even though we are undead. This is what separates us from normal vampires. Sure, even Shiki will occasionally loose their humanity, but it's much more rare. Do you understand, Tohru-Kun? We're doing what we're doing in order to survive."

"I guess so," Tohru sighed, rubbing the back of his head. He looked away from her, staring out the window. He remembered Natsuno's words. It was a bold move, but he did it anyway. "But, Sunako, isn't there a better way?" he asked, hesitantly.

Sunako looked up at him. "A better way?"

"Seishin Muroi-San, the Junior Monk from the temple. I'm sure I've seen him visit you. Can you honestly tell me he doesn't know what's going on?" Tohru asked. He was treading on thin ice, he knew it, but it had to be said. He looked back at Sunako who was trying to hide an annoyed look. "Is it possible to coexist? To find humans willing to accept what we are and to give their blood freely. If we don't kill them right away, or even give them a few days to recover, their blood count will return to normal." He found himself quoting straight from Natsuno.

"Did your lover put that idea in your head?" Sunako asked coldly. Tohru froze at the sound of her voice. Did she really have to use that choice of wording? Sunako stood up and walked around to Tohru, her vacant black eyes locking onto his brown ones. Her pupils flared their light blue glow and she continued, sounding quite annoyed. "Yuuki/Koide was an enemy to our people. You are a hero for riding us of his threat. Do you really believe humans would accept us so easily? How many movies and stories do they have where they kill those like us? We eat to survive, they kill if they so much as suspect. Your friend was trying to poison you against the nature of things. We can not coexist! Eat or starve, kill or be killed. That's the way it has always been."

She was surprised when Tohru's eyes didn't turn their vacant black and red as he looked into her eyes. She was equally surprised when he looked away, trying to hide the tears, and continued to talk back to her. "I don't know if I can believe that, Sunako," he said quietly. "Granted there are stories of humans killing Vampires, Okiagari, Witches, Zombies, and Werewolves. But there are just as many stories of Demons and Vampires living and working alongside the humans peacefully now days. Natsuno only began learning what we are because he saw Megumi when she first attacked me. When he saw that I had risen up, he tried to offer me a better way. Muroi-San's family is one of the head families here in Sotoba, Dr. Ozaki's is another. If you'd spoke to them, explained things, they could have helped the town accept you before the panic of a nonexistent epidemic had set in." Now he really was on thin ice. "Tell me, Sunako? Muroi-San and Dr. Ozaki are like brothers. Their bond is as strong as mine and Natsuno's was. Do you intend to play them against each other too?"

Sunako blinked in confusion, even she couldn't hypnotize Tohru into doing as he's told tonight. These final words struck a chord with her, however. She snarled at him, baring her fangs. "HOW DARE YOU TALK BACK TO ME IN SUCH A MANNER!?"

Before another word could be said, they heard Megumi's voice outside the window, shrieking a wail of agony. Sunako turned to look out the window, wondering what all the commotion was. For the moment, Tohru was safe from Sunako's wrath. He joined her by the window, as she swung it open. Tohru didn't know what was going on, but he didn't find himself feeling any sympathy for his murder as she folded in on herself, in sobs and tears. Masao was behind her, looking as though he'd just taken quite the beating from her, as usual.

Tatsumi came into the room, while Sunako watched the scene below unfold. "Sunako, I have news," he said. He hesitated when he saw Tohru was still in the room, unsure what would occur.

"Is it about Yuuki/Koide?" Sunako asked flatly. Tatsumi nodded. Considering Megumi's behavior below, Sunako had surmised it was something of the sort. "And?" Whatever it was, she wanted Tohru to hear it.

"It appears his body was picked up this morning," Tatsumi answered.

"This morning? Then our funeral home didn't collect him?" Sunako asked.

Tatsumi shook his head. "No, it was a funeral home, but one from the city." Tohru gasped and put a hand to his mouth, slumping back against the wall, as if he already realized what Tatsumi's next words were going to be.

"We won't be seeing him again, will we?" Sunako asked.

"No," Tatsumi said, shaking his head, "They don't bury people in the city, they cremate them."

"N…Natsuno…" Tohru sobbed, sinking back to the floor.

Sunako glanced back at the blonde. She was still angry that he dared to speak back to her, but in this state, there was nothing they could do to him that would prove fruitful. "Make certain, Tatsumi," she whispered to the green haired Jinrou, as she turned back to Tohru. Her face went back to that of the sweet little girl she was frozen in time as. Her eyes were once again their vacant black. She smiled at Tohru and put her hands on her knees, as she bent forward to look at him. "Tohru-Kun," she said softly. "I'm sorry. You're grieving the loss of someone close to you," her voice was full of poisonous sweetness, "And here I've been scolding you. Deep down, even you secretly hoped your Natsuno would become one of us, didn't you? Take a couple of days to clear your mind. I will have someone fetch your food for you tomorrow. But if you don't start feeding on your own by the end of the week, I will summon you again, and I won't be as forgiving for insubordination." That sickening sweetness that flowed from Sunako as she spoke, even Tatsumi felt a shudder run through him.

Tohru gave her a quiet 'Thank you' and left the room. Tatsumi quietly watched him leave, before turning to Sunako. It was like he could read her mind, "You're cruel Sunako," he said, a hand on his right hip, his left arm hanging limp. Sunako turned and looked at him. He smiled. "I like it."

"Tatsumi, somehow, I get the feeling we aren't rid of this Yuuki/Koide so easily. His blood is still running through Mutou's veins tonight. I can't even hypnotize him." Sunako looked back out the window, as Yoshie and Masao tried to comfort Megumi. "Keep your ears and eyes open. Report back to me if there is any change in information." She looked back at him. Tatsumi nodded. "And keep a close eye on the Mutou boy. Should you learn that we're wrong in our belief that Yuuki/Koide is gone, he mustn't find out. If he continues to be a problem, bring him back to me."

"Sunako, are you sure feeding him tomorrow will be a good idea?" Tatsumi asked, more curiously than trying to question her motives.

"He's a hero right now. He shared a cup with me tonight, so he won't go hungry. Feed him tomorrow at least, I promised him that. What would you suggest, Tatsumi?" she asked.

"I would have bled him and then starved him to make him want to go hunt. If we take it easy on him, it might create more problems than it solves," Tatsumi suggested.

"I hadn't thought of that," Sunako said, pouring herself another cup. "Care to join me before you go hunting for the 'fledglings'?" she asked, "When's the last time you drank some for yourself?"

Tatsumi smiled, feeling humbled that she would offer him to join her. It seemed the only people she trusted more than him were the Kirishikis Chizuru and Seishirou themselves, and Seishin Muroi the temple's Junior Monk, whom had written and published several books that she had read and come to love. "I suppose I don't have to rush off, just yet. Thank you, Sunako," he accepted.

Sunako smiled, handing Tatsumi the cup she poured for him. "Feed Mutou tomorrow night. If he's still refusing to feed on his own the following night, then put that plan into action. We can't have insubordination in our ranks. You can say that you had only just heard that he'd spoken back to me tonight, and use that on top of his refusal to eat as an excuse to punish him if it comes to that. Should it come to that, feel free to be as rough with him as you need to. But for now, I don't want him harmed."

Tatsumi nodded. He was glad she accepted his suggestion, and with these last words, she had given him the license to toy with the blonde teen all he wanted.


	4. Chapter 4 - One Last Kiss

_**Brainwashing and Blackmail**_

_**Chapter 4: One Last Kiss**_

Tohru was fed as Sunako had ordered the following night. However, when the next night came, he decided to leave for the night.

Megumi let out a spiteful hiss as he passed by her. She didn't care what Tohru had said about her and Natsuno, even knowing he was gone, she had still wanted her ideas to have been true, and the sight of Tohru was a bitter reminder of what she couldn't have. "Go away, Shimizu," Tohru growled at her. "I'm not in the mood for you tonight."

Tatsumi was surprised and thought Tohru had finally given in and was going to feed on his own. But, that was not the case. Tohru did not go out to hunt, instead he made his way to Natsuno's house. He didn't know what had drawn him there. Perhaps it was only because he wanted to pay his last respects and had nowhere else to go to do it. He stood outside the window to Natsuno's room, hiding in the bushes.

"These bushes are getting a lot of use lately, aren't they?" Natsuno thought to himself as he sat in one of the tree branches above where Tohru hid. He wondered if it was safe to let Tohru know he was there. Not that he didn't trust Tohru, but one wrong move and there would be no hiding anywhere anymore.

"Natsuno," Tohru's voice came from below.

Natsuno shivered at the sound of sorrow in Tohru's voice. Did Tohru expect an answer? Had the Shiki not heard about the funeral home, or had they not told him? Or was this a trap to ensure Natsuno was gone? No, Tohru would never agree to taking part in something like that of his own free will, and Natsuno didn't sense any other Shiki around. Not even Megumi had come to this window since the hearse had left. Natsuno sighed, he couldn't bear to hear Tohru's voice like that.

"Damn it, Tohru, don't make me regret this!" he thought, slipping down the trees behind Tohru. Natsuno was very cautious, making absolutely certain there was no one else but Tohru. He crept up behind the blonde Shiki. He hesitated for a moment. "Forgive me for this, Tohru-Chan," he thought as he hit Tohru hard enough to knock him unconscious. He carried Tohru inside. It wouldn't be safe to talk outside.

Natsuno laid Tohru on the couch, made sure his father was asleep and that all the lights were off, then returned to the unconscious Shiki. "Come on, I didn't hit you that hard," he sighed, kneeling next to the couch and giving Tohru's head a gentle nudge with one of his fingers, "Wake up."

"Natsu…? Mph…?" Tohru's cheeks flushed as his attempt to call out was stifled by a pair of lips gently pushed against his. Tohru blinked as his vision became clear. Natsuno pulled away from the kiss, gave him a quiet smile and put a finger to his own lips as if to tell Tohru to keep his voice down. Tohru sat up quickly, surprised at the sight before him. After a moment of realizing he wasn't dreaming, Tohru threw his arms around Natsuno. "Natsuno!? You're alive?" he sobbed. "We'd heard you'd been cremated."

Natsuno smiled and wrapped his arms around Tohru. "Shh… It's alright, Tohru-Chan," Natsuno said in a gentle, comforting tone. "I'm not alive anymore, but I'm still here."

Tohru's eyes opened wide, then slowly narrowed at the realization of what Natsuno just said. "You're a Jinrou, like Tatsumi and Yoshie, aren't you?" Tohru asked, pulling away, almost a little frightened. Jinrou were stronger and faster than Shiki, meaner and smarter too.

"Is that what they call it?" Natsuno asked. He smiled at Tohru. "Don't worry, Tohru-Chan, I'm not going to hurt you." He sat on the couch next to Tohru and pulled the blonde closer to him. "Does anyone know you're here?" he asked.

Tohru slowly shook his head. "No, I made sure no one was following me. They think I went out to feed. Sunako said if I didn't start feeding on my own by the end of the week, I would be punished for insubordination. I left so they'd think that's what I was doing. Tatsumi-Kun's been eyeing me for the past two days, like he was ready and waiting to torture me."

"If he touches you, I'll kill him," Natsuno growled. There wasn't a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

Tohru was cautious in his movements, but he slowly slid closer to Natsuno's side. After so many barriers into Natsuno's personal space had already been broke between them the other night, Tohru wasn't sure how close he could safely get any more. "I'm sorry I did this to you, Natsuno," Tohru sighed, not sure what else to say.

"Don't be," Natsuno said, wrapping one of his arms around Tohru. "Didn't I tell you not to blame yourself?" Tohru only nodded. "It's too soon for you to completely disappear, they may suspect something," Natsuno sighed solemnly, he hated the thought of Tohru having to go back to that place. "If you ever need a safe haven, though, you're always welcome here, Tohru. But only you, of course." Tohru nodded again, he knew all too well they'd be looking for him if he didn't come back, though he was no more thrilled about it than Natsuno was.

"I asked her. It pissed Sunako off, but I asked her," Tohru said. Natsuno looked at Tohru curiously. "I asked why we couldn't find another way, why we couldn't try to coexist. I was so lost thinking you wouldn't come back and had left me behind that I didn't care what she did to me. It made her mad, but she was insistent that it could never work."

Natsuno pulled Tohru in closer, wrapping both arms around the Shiki. "I hadn't expected to come back. Neither as a Shiki or a 'Jinrou'. But I knew a long time ago I could never leave here without you." Tohru blushed as Natsuno leaned in and kissed him once more. "We leave together, or not at all, Tohru-Chan." Tohru smiled, nodded, and snuggled up close to Natsuno. There were no longer any barriers for Tohru to cross. Natsuno smiled and took one of Tohru's hands in his. He told Tohru that he intended on learning what he could about the Shiki and finding just the right time to attack them. He knew he could trust Tohru with all the details, but decided it was safer for him if he only knew a few of the smaller ones. If Tohru had to go back to the Shiki, the less they could learn from him the better. Natsuno wanted to keep him as safe as possible.

Tohru promised Natsuno he would never tell the others anything, and Natsuno truly believed him. Tohru offered to come back whenever he got the chance from watchful eyes to tell Natsuno whatever he could about what was going in Kanemasa and the Shiki's other networks. Natsuno was reluctant, but agreed, as long as Tohru made sure no one saw him.

Time passed almost too quickly, and Tohru knew he had to get back soon. Natsuno caught Tohru by the wrist as he got up to leave. "Hold on, Tohru-Chan." Tohru stopped and looked at Natsuno curiously. "Your whole purpose in leaving was so they'd think you'd fed tonight. But you haven't had a drop." Tohru quietly nodded. "They might notice that." Natsuno unbuttoned his shirt and pulled the collar away from his neck. "If I'm truly a Jinrou like you said, there's no risk in biting me anymore. You can drink my blood, if it'll suit you."

Tohru sat back on the couch next to Natsuno and leaned in to the Jinrou's neck, closing his eyes for a moment. "I think so, Natsuno," Tohru said softly, as he took in Natsuno's scent.

"Then do it," Natsuno said with a smile. "I'm all yours."

Tohru blushed and smiled. "Thank you, Natsuno," he whispered as he gently sank his fangs into Natsuno's neck. He felt Natsuno's body give a slight shudder, which was accompanied by a soft gasp, neither one denoting pain. As Tohru drank, he could feel Natsuno's warm, strong arms gently warp around him. Tohru drank what he could. Maybe it was because it was blood that was willingly offered, rather than forcibly taken, but Tohru had believed Natsuno's blood tasted better than anything they fed the 'fledglings', as Sunako called them, at Kanemasa. Now that Natsuno was a Jinrou, it tasted even better. Tohru slowly pulled away from Natsuno's neck, almost sad to leave it. He watched in amazement as the wound healed quickly. Definitely a Jinrou. One last kiss, and Tohru took his leave for the night. He was happier than he'd been since he'd risen up. Now, he had to hide that.

Tohru reached the barracks for the night and sneered. Megumi was only just now making it back as well, and she was as full and happy as a stuffed tick. Megumi didn't have to worry about loosing her humanity, because she never had it to loose to begin with. "Well, that did it," Tohru thought to himself, "That put me right back into a sour mood. I guess I owe you this one, Shimizu."

Tohru was ever so careful not to let anyone follow him after that. He did his best to remain inconspicuous about everything, and took different paths to Natsuno's house every night. Natsuno became worried when the more round-about paths made Tohru later than usual, but he at least appreciated the extra effort Tohru had put into it. They couldn't run, not yet, they still had friends and family they had to protect here in Sotoba, but once the Shiki were gone, they agreed they would leave too. For the first time in his fifteen years, Natsuno was glad that the task before him wasn't being undertaken alone. Of course, Tohru was getting his fair reward for what help he did give. He had plenty of time to be with Natsuno, for him that was enough, but Natsuno kept him fed as well, without having to prey upon humans.

But Tatsumi was beginning to suspect something. He'd forgotten to follow Tohru for the first few days, as there had been several other new Shiki to rise up, that he'd become too busy hunting for them, while Yoshie 'babysat' them. But he knew Sunako would chastise him if he didn't make some effort in learning the truth behind what happened to Natsuno, and Tohru was certainly going out of his way to leave and come back alone every night.

Tohru was getting ready to leave Natsuno's and head back for the night. "Now, you be careful heading back, Tohru-Chan," Natsuno warned. He smiled and gently caressed Tohru's cheek.

Tohru smiled. "Aren't I always?" He leaned in and gave Natsuno one more tender kiss before leaving. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Neither of them where aware that Tatsumi had seen this exchange, from the shadows. Tatsumi smirked. This was too perfect. Tatsumi had been dieing for this opportunity. Tatsumi waited and quietly followed Tohru until the blonde Shiki was well out of sight and sound of his blue-haired Jinrou lover. "You seem unusually happy, tonight, Mutou," Tatsumi said smugly as he finally moved out of the shadows.

"SHIT?" Tohru thought, turning to face the green-haired Jinrou. He tried to act natural. "Tatsumi-Kun? On your way back from the hunt or on your way out for one?"

"Pathetic," Tatsumi thought. He walked over to Tohru. "So, tell me, Tohru? How's Yuuki-Kun these days?" Tatsumi asked, his eyes narrowed and glowering at the Shiki.

"Huh?" Tohru asked, trying to play innocent-something he'd become accustomed to doing as a human. "Don't tease me, Tatsumi-Kun, we both Natsuno is…"

Tatsumi reached out and grabbed Tohru's collar, slamming him against the nearest wall. "DON'T lie to me, Tohru Mutou," Tatsumi growled. "I saw you leaving his house tonight. How long have you known he was still alive?"

Tohru's eyes flashed from their humanly beautiful brown to their vacant black with red glowing orbs as he tried to wrench himself free of Tatsumi's grip. "Go to hell. I don't answer to you," Tohru growled.

"Big words from such a coward," Tatsumi smirked, slamming Tohru back against the wall. The impact snapped Tohru's eyes back to normal. "Let's see how much fight you have in you when I bleed you." Tohru tried to squirm free, both of his hands grabbing hold of Tatsumi's arm, trying desperately to pull the Jinrou off of him. Tatsumi grabbed both of Tohru's wrists and pinned him to the wall. With a snarl, he lounged in and bit Tohru's throat. With a twist of his head, he ripped the flesh, causing Tohru to bleed out until he had just enough strength to stay conscious before dragging him back to Kanemasa.

Megumi's eyes widened in surprise when she saw Tatsumi dragging Tohru back. "What happened?" she asked, seeing that Tohru's neck hadn't healed quite yet.

Tatsumi threw Tohru at Megumi's feet. "You've been wanting your chance to get back at him, Megumi-Chan," Tatsumi said crossing his arms. "This little bitch has been running around with your Yuuki-Kun."

Megumi's eyes grew even wider. "WHAT!?" she shrieked.

"Augh," Tohru groaned, covering his ears. He was so weakened from Tatsumi's attack that Megumi's usual shriek sounded like a banshee's wale. "Damn, Megumi…" he groaned. "Your voice… not very soothing."

"Tsk… Still enough strength to be cheeky, I see," Tatsumi growled kicking him.

"Is it true, is Yuuki-Kun really still alive?" Megumi wailed.

"Well, he was certainly talking to someone at Yuuki-Kun's house tonight, I saw him leave there," Tatsumi growled. "Megumi-Chan, he's yours to do with as you like until I get back. I've bled him so he can't put up much of a fight but don't kill him. I have to report this to Sunako."

Megumi glared at Tohru, as she drug him into a room and threw him into an out-of-the-way corner. Before Tohru even had the chance to lift his head, he felt Megumi's weight on top of him. She was straddling his waist. Her pink eyes were glowing their monstrous lights. "Shi…Shimizu…?" Tohru groaned.

"What was it that Yuuki-Kun said that night, Mutou?" she hissed, "It's easy to forget a rapist isn't always male and the victim isn't always female?" She gave an evil smile as Tohru's eyes widened in realization of what she was about to do. "I was saving myself for Yuuki-Kun, but… Ah, well, let's see if we can't put that theory into action, shall we?"

"Sunako?" Tatsumi called, knocking on the door.

"Excuse me, Muroi-San," Sunako said, bowing to her guest, and going to the door. "I'm entertaining a guest, Tatsumi, what is it?"

"I'm sorry to interrupt, Sunako, but we have a situation that needs your attention," Tatsumi informed her.

She turned to the Junior Monk and bowed, "I will be back in just a moment, Muroi-San. Please, make yourself at feel home until I get back." She closed the door and followed Tatsumi down the hall, where he explained the situation. "HE'S WHAT!?" she exclaimed. "Tatsumi, how could you screw this up?"

Tatsumi hung his head. "I'm sorry, Sunako," he said, "Yoshie and I have been pretty busy lately. I just managed to catch the Mutou boy at the right time and the right place tonight." He wasn't trying to make excuses, he knew Sunako wouldn't accept them, but it was the only explanation he had. He closed his eyes, expecting some form of punishment to come from his mistress.

Sunako surprised him when her hand gently reached up and rested on his head between his two wolf-ear-shaped spikes of green hair. He opened his eyes to find her standing on her tiptoes, with her arm stretched as far as she could to reach his head. He smiled and knelt down in front of her, allowing her better reach. "Where is the Mutou boy now, Tatsumi?" she asked quietly. It seemed she had a hard time staying mad at the green-haired Jinrou.

"I bled him and left him with the Shimizu girl for the time being. Megumi-Chan has strong feelings for Yuuki/Koide. I thought she might want to exact a little revenge of her own," Tatsumi said.

"What do you intend to do with him?" she asked.

"Killing him could be too dangerous. The bond between two lovers is made even stronger in the first few centuries after a lover's embrace; even though for most vampires it's forbidden because one if not both will eventually loose their humanity and they will drift apart. If Yuuki/Koide is indeed a Shiki, then Mutou will be the only one who can control him. If he's a Jinrou, then probably no one can control him. If he's still human, then Mutou lied about killing him. Megumi-Chan did say she didn't watch Yuuki/Koide's final moments, it was too much for her to bear after they had bore their feelings to one another."

Sunako gave Tatsumi's hair a gentle tug. "That doesn't answer my question, Tatsumi," she sighed, her voice becoming somewhat more commanding, "What do you intend to do?"

"I'll let Megumi-Chan have her way with him tonight. There isn't much night left. From what I heard, Yuuki/Koide is expecting him tomorrow night. But he won't make it, I'll be too busy toying with him myself. When Mutou doesn't show up, it'll have his lover worried. The next day, I'll pay a visit to the Yuuki/Koide household, just after dark. If he's a Shiki, I'll kill him on the spot," Tatsumi replied.

"And if he's not a Shiki?" Sunako asked, crossing her arms.

"If he's merely human, I shall still kill him, myself. If he's a Jinrou… Sunako, what would you have me do? I know you wish to see more like Yoshie and myself," Tatsumi asked.

"If he's a Jinrou, we will give him a chance to join us. He can choose; join us, or one or both of them will die," Sunako said calmly, turning away from Tatsumi. "I leave it to you from here, Tatsumi. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must get back to my guest."

Tatsumi nodded. "Yes, ma'am."

When Tatsumi finally found where Megumi had drug Tohru off to, she was already through with him and putting her clothes back on. Her eyes were back to their soft pink. Tohru was spent, having already been weak from Tatsumi's earlier attack. "That wasn't half as satisfying as I'd hoped it be," Megumi huffed.

Tatsumi smiled at the scene. "It's almost dawn, Megumi-Chan, get some sleep. You'll feel better tomorrow. We're sending you after your friend Kaori Tanaka's father."

This perked Megumi right up. She'd heard how Natsuno had been spending time with Kaori and Akira after Tohru had passed. Claiming their father as a Shiki would definitely make her feel better. With a happy little squeak, she skipped off to her sleeping quarters. Tatsumi turned his attention to Tohru. This had only been a taste of what was to come the next night.


	5. Chapter 5 - Jinrou

Author's Note: Um… Well, I didn't have an author's note at the beginning of Chapter 4, did I? Well, I think I'm finally going to earn that M rating I promised you guys five chapters back! And before I get flamed, I already feel bad for doing this to Tohru-Chan, especially after how I ended the last chapter. But this is why I spared you watching what Megumi did to him. Please, please, PLEASE don't hate me! Um… That first line of dialogue from Tatsumi in this chapter, I had actually considered using in "Another Way" as a joke on Natsuno's part, but it seemed like something WAY too far out of character for Natsuno on any level. It works better with Tatsumi, as does what Tatsumi says to Natsuno at the end of the chapter, but I promise that one's all on him!

_**Brainwashing and Blackmail**_

_**Chapter 5: Jinrou**_

"_**Natsuno…!**_" Tohru's mind was screaming. His arms were tied behind his back. Tatsumi had given him just enough blood to keep him awake. Tohru had spent the entire day tied and asleep on the floor in Tatsumi's bedroom. He was black and blue from bruises that would have healed much quicker had anyone but a Jinrou inflicted them, and even then they would have healed quicker if he'd had been fed properly. Tatsumi had been abusing him since sunset.

After several hours Tatsumi decided just beating on Tohru was becoming boring. Sunako had given him leave to do whatever he wanted. He hesitated at first, he wasn't really into doing this kind of thing with guys. Not that he hadn't in the past, but he just didn't care for it as much. Still, it had been awhile since he'd done anything with a woman, either.

Tatsumi gave Tohru an evil smile. The green-haired Jinrou grabbed the collar of Tohru's shirt and drug him to the nearby bed. Tatsumi flopped down on the bed and pulled his cock out of his pants. Before Tohru could even attempt to move away or protest, Tatsumi pushed the bound Shiki's head down to his crotch. He could feel Tohru's feeble attempts to pull away. Tatsumi forced Tohru down on it until he felt Tohru's gag reflex-he always thought it ironic that Okiagari still had such a reflex. Tatsumi smiled evilly and gave a sadistic chuckle as he held Tohru in place by his hair. "Bite me and I'll rip your fangs out," he warned as he started guiding Tohru's head up and down his shaft.

"Mnp… Mmph… Mn…" Tohru's attempts at protest were muffled. He was thankful that as a Shiki breathing wasn't necessary. Tohru closed his eyes. He was too weak to fight back, and he didn't want to give Tatsumi the satisfaction of seeing him in tears. "_Natsuno…_" Tohru kept calling out for the blue-haired Jinrou over and over again in his head; as though he dared to hope that Natsuno would hear him and come to his rescue, but he knew better. All he could do now was bear with Tatsumi's torture, and hope this was the worst of it.

The earlier portion of the night had been long and painful. Tatsumi had tried to grill Tohru for any and all information about Natsuno. Was he still alive? Was he a Shiki or an Jinrou? How long had Tohru known he was still in Sotoba? Was he planning anything? Tohru refused to answer any of these questions; up till now, his loyalty to the Shiki had only existed out of fear. Every refusal to answer brought a new cut, bite, or bruise. Tohru had already been blackmailed into betraying Natsuno once, and he was somehow resistant to the brainwashing and hypnotism of his 'sires'. There was nothing they could do to bend him to their will anymore. However, no matter how sadistic he'd accused Tatsumi of being, he never expected the green-haired Jinrou would actually go this far.

Meanwhile

Natsuno was pacing in his living room. Tohru had never been this late. He hoped for the best but feared the worst. Natsuno sat on the couch, his hands folded into each other and his face rested worriedly upon his fingers. "Perhaps something happened that he couldn't sneak away tonight?" he thought hopefully, "They probably sent him with a new Shiki to hunt or sent one of the higher ranks to keep an eye on him." Natsuno hoped against hope that's all there was to it.

However, he couldn't deny he was worried. Something felt off, even the night air felt thicker, heavier, fowler than ever. Natsuno pulled his hands away from his mouth, realizing that he'd bitten into the side of one of his fingers. "Damn it all," he scowled, shaking his head. "Tohru-Chan, what happened?" He walked over to the window and peered outside, his right arm against the window seal, his forehead resting against his forearm, and his left hand resting on his hip. "Where are you Tohru?"

No matter how much he tried to convince himself there was a good reason for it, he couldn't shake the feeling something was very wrong. But if he left to look for Tohru, there was a risk of missing each other, which would only serve to cause Tohru panic if Natsuno was gone when he showed up. Against his better judgment, Natsuno decided to stay and wait. If Tohru didn't show up tonight, there had to be some reason he stayed away, but if he didn't come tomorrow, then Natsuno would KNOW something was wrong.

Natsuno sat on the couch again, leaning back into the seat, propping his left foot on his knee, resting both arms on the top of the sofa. He leaned his head back and looked up at the ceiling, letting his blue hair fall naturally around his face and neck. He had to try and calm down. Worrying and pacing like this just wasn't like him. Tohru would probably laugh at him if he came in and saw him in such a state, too. Natsuno was nearly ready, Tohru had given him information on the Shiki hiding places, told him where and when he could usually find Tatsumi and Sunako. The Kagura festival was in a matter of days. That was the night when Natsuno wanted to make his move. The village would be rid of most of the Shiki, and providing Dr. Ozaki didn't do anything rash, the villagers would be mostly unaware of what had happened to stop this rash of murders. Natsuno and Tohru could then leave, knowing the village was safe, and their friends and family along with it.

The night passed, Tohru didn't come.

The Next Afternoon

Tohru woke as the sunset, to find his hands were still bound behind his back, and he was still in Tatsumi's room. Several of his injuries from the previous night were still unhealed. Tatsumi left Tohru on the floor in a corner, only tonight Tohru found his feet tied together and his mouth gagged. Tohru's eyes looked around the room in a panic. There was no sign of Tatsumi anywhere, and it looked as though the green-haired Jinrou had no plans to feed the blonde Shiki tonight, as there weren't even signs of reserve blood having been left behind.

Tohru sighed and shook his head as he tried to pull free of his bindings. This proved fruitless, he was still too weak. He leaned against the wall. He was glad Tatsumi wasn't around to give him more of the same from the previous night. As that one thought sent a chill running down his spine, he shook his head again, trying to forget what he'd gone through the night before.

"Natsuno…? Natsuno!" Tohru called out the blue haired Jinrou's name over and over in his head, trying to find a way to help himself focus on anything but the horrors he had endured. "I've really let him down, this time, haven't I?" Tohru thought, "When I don't go to him tonight, he's going to be worried sick." Tohru tried again to break free of the ropes, but it only caused them to dig into his skin, causing painful burns on his wrists. If he could only feed, he would be able to bear it and break free. As the situation stood, however, he had to cave in to defeat. Struggling was only serving to make him weaker and hungrier.

Meanwhile

Natsuno sensed something moving outside. It wasn't Tohru. This was something strong and menacing, something he'd sensed twice before, when he was still human. "Tatsumi!" Natsuno growled.

There was a knock at the door. Before Natsuno could act, his father opened it, stabbing the green-haired Jinrou with a knife, and raving about how he'd 'killed' one of the Okiagari. Natsuno groaned and placed a hand over his face. His father's mind still hadn't fully recovered. "Dad, go lie down," he grumbled, when Tatsumi didn't make a move to attack. His father dropped the knife, gave a simple nod, and went to bed.

"Natsuno Yuuki/Koide," Tatsumi smirked, "So you are alive after all? Mind if I come in for a chat?"

Natsuno glared at the Jinrou for a moment. "You showed some restraint just now," he said flatly.

Tatsumi gave a low chuckle and crossed his arms. "There's no fun in killing a man who isn't in his right mind. Besides, that strike was nothing more than a minor annoyance, as I'm sure you're well aware," he smiled, "I can smell it on you, you're a Jinrou."

"Whatever," Natsuno sighed, "Come in, but if you try anything I'll revoke that invitation faster than you can blink."

"I hadn't planned on staying long anyway," Tatsumi said as he entered the house. Tatsumi gave some vague attempt to explain to Natsuno what a Jinrou was, but mistakenly identified them more with Werewolves than Ghouls. When Natsuno showed little to no interest in the topic, he turned it to Akira Tanaka, stating that the boy hadn't been seen in a while. Natsuno passively stated he knew nothing about that either, in truth, after Megumi had attacked Kaori and Akira's parents-having caught not just Mr. Tanaka but the misses too, Natsuno was finally able to reason with the two children and send them somewhere safe. Tatsumi realized Natsuno hadn't been drinking a lot of human blood. Though he didn't realize this wasn't the reason Natsuno was so tired. Natsuno had been awake all the previous night waiting for Tohru, and had spent the day with little to no success in getting any sleep out of concern.

He reached out and grabbed Natsuno by the neck, squeezing tight and lifting him off the ground. "You haven't been feeding on human blood, have you, Natsuno? True we Jinrou can survive without it, living off normal human food. But it makes us stronger, faster, makes our senses more heightened and in tuned." Tatsumi smiled thinking to himself, "If he had been drinking blood, his little Shiki probably could have called out to him for help last night, just by a simple thought." He squeezed a little harder before throwing Natsuno across the room. "This is the true strength of a Jinrou," he declared. "I could kill you on the spot, but Sunako wants to see our ranks grow. I'm here to invite you to join us."

Natsuno coughed and looked up at Tatsumi. "I think you'd better leave now," he growled.

"Well, you did say you would resend the invitation if I pulled anything, I guess," Tatsumi snickered as he turned to walk out the door. "Think about it, will ya'?" He waited until he was outside, and turned to look back at Natsuno, with a smile that seemed to say, 'I know something you don't.' He stopped and smiled. "Join us, or die, those are Sunako's terms," he said mischievously, leaning against the door frame with his right arm, and looking at his nails on his left hand, "But which one of you, she wasn't too clear on."

Natsuno raised an eyebrow. "What?" His tone was firm and commanding, as if he already knew where Tatsumi was going with this.

Tatsumi smiled, that struck the very nerve he was looking for. "I suggest joining us, Yuuki-Kun. Or don't you care about your little Tohru?"

Natsuno was standing at the door within the blink of an eye. "What did you do to him?" he snarled.

Tatsumi took a few steps back, with an evil smile. "Well, let me start by saying I don't normally go in for the girly-boys. I prefer real women, or guys with strong jock bodies like yours," Tatsumi chuckled while shrugging his shoulders. "Even so," his voice became villainous and he crossed his arms with a laugh, "I gotta' admit the kid made quite the 'cock sleeve' last night." Tatsumi laughed and quickly jumped away from Natsuno's lunge. Tatsumi had been drinking blood, so he was much quicker than Natsuno. "He's safe for now, Yuuki-Kun," Tatsumi called from the tree limb he'd leapt to. "Invitations work the same for Jinrou as they do for our Shiki masters. Come to Kanemasa tomorrow night, come alone. We await your answer. Join us, and your precious Tohru will be safely returned to you and raised much higher in our ranks. Refuse and one, or both of you will perish forever." With that, the green-haired Jinrou took his leave.

Natsuno closed his eyes and punched the wall. The wall, which had always seemed so sturdy bowed and dented under the weight of Natsuno's inhuman strength. "Damn it all!" He would have killed Tatsumi before he had a chance to get out of the house if he'd known. Now, he had to wait until tomorrow night before he could even set foot inside Kanemasa. There was nothing he could do for Tohru tonight. "Tohru-Chan…" His voice was soft and forlorn as he whispered the Shiki's name. Where those tears rolling down his cheek? Ever since these damnedable Vampires had come to Sotoba, it seemed he and Tohru were plagued with one misery after another.

Tomorrow night, then. This would all end, then. Tonight, Natsuno had to call upon his last three human allies and arrange a meeting place. They couldn't go with him, but if he was going into the lion's den, he'd need every bit of help they were willing to give.


	6. Chapter 6 - Loyal to the Bitter End

Author's Note: Wow, six chapters and done, again. Well, I promised you I was straying away from the original ending. I hope you enjoy.

_**Brainwashing and Blackmail**_

_**Chapter 6: Loyal To The Bitter End**_

Natsuno and Dr. Ozaki met with Akira and Kaori. These were the only humans Natsuno could trust with his existence; the only ones who knew what was really going on. He explained the situation to them. He and Dr. Ozaki had agreed it would be better to wait for the remaining villagers to be gathered at the Kagura festival before making a move, but now things had changed. Natsuno had been invited in, and they had made it personal.

"Why do you have to fight them, you could be killed!" Kaori worried.

"I'm already dead, Kaori-Chan," Natsuno sighed, "It doesn't matter one way or another what happens to me. But I can't leave Tohru with them any longer. I never liked him having to go back to them in the first place. I'm sure you'd do the same if Akira was in there," he explained.

Kaori nodded. "Yes, I suppose you're right."

"So you need our blood to help you fight the monsters, Natsuno-Niisan?" Akira asked.

Natsuno nodded. "I'm not fond of the stuff, and would prefer not to ask it of any of you," he assured them. "I can survive without it, but it makes me stronger. If I'm going into their lair, I need your help. I figure if you each _**willingly**_ give it, the blood of three humans will give me the strength to reach their 'Queen' and take out as many of them as I can in the process."

"Yuuki-Kun?" Kaori asked hesitantly, "What about Megumi-Chan?"

Natsuno sighed, "She was your best friend, Kaori, I understand that, and I'm sorry to be so crass about her. But that pink bitch has robbed me of too much since I came here, and she's the one who took your parents. I have a special stake in store for her. Ozaki-Sensei, I have a special one for the bastard who took your wife, too."

"You know which one bit Kyouko?" Dr. Ozaki asked, flicking the ashes from his cigarette. Natsuno nodded. "You certainly are well informed about them, aren't you, kid?" He was equally saddened and impressed.

"I need you to find an excuse to keep Muroi-San away from Kanemasa while I'm there, Ozaki-Sensei," Natsuno said.

"Why would Seishin…?" Dr. Ozaki started to ask.

"I'm sorry to inform you your boyfriend's in bed with the enemy, too," Natsuno sighed. "According to Tohru, Seishin and Sunako have been having midnight rendezvous for months. They became even more frequent after Kyouko turned. Tohru has no idea how much Seishin knows about Sunako's intentions, so I'm not asking you to kill him. The last thing I want is for something like that to happen between the two of you as well. But I need him to stay away from Kanemasa while I'm there. If he shows up and tries to protect Sunako, I will be forced to kill him, and I'd rather not take a human life. I'd also prefer as many humans as possible be kept away from any panicked Shiki. It's dangerous for him to be there either way."

Toshio Ozaki took another drag off his cigarette and blew out the smoke. "I'll keep him busy, don't worry about that."

Natsuno raised an eyebrow, that statement almost sounded sexually suggestive. Kaori noticed that too, as her face flushed a bright red. Akira was only thirteen, though, the Dr.'s suggestive overtones had completely eluded him. The three of them agreed to Natsuno's request. Starting with the oldest, Dr. Ozaki, and working to the youngest, Akira, Natsuno drank from each of them. He did his best to make it as painless as possible, and only took what he needed. The three of them were a little woozy afterward, but no worse for wear otherwise. Natsuno gave Akira and Kaori enough money to pay their bus fare back to the city and sent them on their way. Toshio left to find Seishin, and Natsuno made his way for Kanemasa. This would all end tonight.

Natsuno approached Kanemasa, it was eerily quiet. None of the Shiki seemed to be nearby, but the gates were open. "Well, I guess that means come on in," Natsuno said. He passed through the gates and approached the doors.

The gates slammed shut and the doors slowly swung open. Natsuno took a step backwards as Megumi trotted outside. "Hello there, Yuuki-Kun," she giggled happily.

"Shimizu…" Natsuno's voice held no emotions; no fear, no hate, no love, no enthusiasm, nothing. The utterance of her name was dry, simple, and deadpan.

Megumi frowned. "Aren't you happy to see me, Yuuki-Kun?" she asked, batting her eyelashes at him. "I was so happy when Tatsumi-Kun told me you hadn't been cremated, and that you were coming to join us here." She slipped up to Natsuno and leaned in for an attempted kiss.

Tatsumi smiled. He was watching from the window in his room. It was angled well enough to see out into the courtyard, without being noticed. This was good for him, because he was forcing the still bound and gagged Tohru to watch as the scene played out.

Natsuno tried to lean away from Megumi for a moment, before realizing he had a better opportunity if he played along. Megumi smiled and threw her arms around Natsuno when she saw he wasn't fighting back. "Oh, Yuuki-Kun! I knew you really cared," she giggled, once again leaning in for her kiss.

Natsuno let Megumi's lips touch his. Tohru couldn't believe his eyes. He tried to pull away from Tatsumi and scream, neither of which was accomplished. Natsuno smirked. "Gotch'ya'," he said as he pulled away from Megumi's lips and jabbed a wooden stake through her heart. Attached to the stake was the good luck charm that Kaori had bought for Megumi's birthday, the same one that had been discarded at her grave. Megumi shrieked in pain and horror as the stake buried its way into her heart. "Rot in hell, bitch!" Natsuno snarled as he pushed her away.

"Damn it!" Tatsumi growled. Tohru breathed a sigh of relief, glad to see the whole thing had been a rouse.

Tatsumi was his next target, he'd take out whatever Shiki got in his way, but he was saving his energy for Tatsumi. Natsuno was in luck, on his way to find Tatsumi, he found the Kirishiki couple, Chizuru and Seishirou. Seishirou was human, Natsuno couldn't kill him, but Chizuru was a Shiki. The Kirishiki couple passed themselves off as Sunako's parents, but in truth, Sunako was much older than either, looking at Chizuru as a daughter. He saw an opportunity. As a Jinrou, Natsuno could bleed Shiki. A Shiki could feed from humans and Jinrou; but Jinrou seemed to be able to feed from any source. It was odd how a creature sired by the Shiki could be so much stronger and appear to have fewer weaknesses. Natsuno grabbed the end of Seishirou's gun with one hand and flung the human to the side. He bit into Chizuru's neck, draining her of several ounces of blood before staking her with one of his spares. Tatsumi wanted to exhibit the strength of the Jinrou? Natsuno was going to take him on with as much of an edge as he could get! Of course, Natsuno refused to kill Seishirou. The human had been winded by hitting the wall. Natsuno bit Seishirou's neck as well. Drinking from the Kirishiki couple, Natsuno now had the blood of four humans and a Shiki running through his veins. He hypnotized Seishirou, knowing there was still a third Jinrou, Yoshie, running loose. He would leave Seishirou to handle her.

As Natsuno made his way for Tatsumi's room, Nao approached him. "Y-Yuuki-Kun, right?" she asked.

Natsuno hesitated, so far none of the other Shiki had tried to stop and talk with him. "Nao, right?" he asked, cautiously.

She nodded her head. Her husband had been close friends with Toshio Ozaki and Seishin Muroi when they were kids. Having been turned, Nao had slowly killed off her husband, her child, and her in-laws, hoping to bring them 'to this side', so she could have her happy family forever. But none of them had come back. Everyone of them had passed from the mortal coil, leaving her alone. Natsuno found Nao's confession almost sobering in the moment. Nao held her hands together in front of her chest and bowed her head. "Yuuki-Kun, please tell me you have a stake in there for me?" she sobbed. "If I can't have my family with me, then I don't want to be here anymore." Natsuno heaved a sigh, feeling sorry for Nao. He pulled out a stake and gave her a sorrowful smile. She smiled and backed against the wall. "Thank you, Yuuki-Kun. Please, make it quick!"

Natsuno pierced the stake through her heart. "I hope you find your family on the other side," he said as the stake pinned her to the wall. He pushed the stake in deep and gently brushed her long black hair out of her face, tucking it behind her ears.

Natsuno found his way to Tatsumi's room, he could smell the green-haired Jinrou hiding on the other side of the door. "TATSUMI!" Natsuno called out, "Get out here!"

Tohru watched the look on Tatsumi's face, clearly this wasn't the way the green-haired Jinrou had expected tonight to go. "You idiot, he knows what you've done, doesn't he?" Tohru thought to himself, as he remembered Natsuno's words. _'He touches you and I'll kill him.'_

Tatsumi opened the door. "Well, it seems you've made your reply more than clear," he said. "Looks like you won't be joining us after all."

"You should have known better than to send Shimizu out to greet me," Natsuno replied with a smug smile. "Now, I'll let you live long enough for you to release Tohru."

"Not a good idea," Tatsumi smirked, turning to let Natsuno see the bound and gagged Tohru. "He hasn't eaten in a few days, he could drain us both if I let him go right now."

"You bastard," Natsuno growled, when he saw Tohru.

"I told you I was using him as a little chew toy," Tatsumi chuckled. "What's the matter, don't like other people playing with your stuff?"

Natsuno snatched Tatsumi up by the neck, "My Tohru-Chan," and threw him into the wall on the other side of the hallway, "Isn't just some **_thing_** you can toy around with!" He ran to Tohru's side and removed the gag. "Tohru-Chan?"

"I'm alright, Natsuno," Tohru sighed, "Just a bit weak."

Natsuno pulled a pocket knife from his pocket. Flipping it open, he slipped it into Tohru's hand. "Cut yourself free, if you can. I've got to clean house." He grabbed the last two special stakes he'd had in tow, one for Tatsumi, and one for Sunako and tucked them into his jacket. Tatsumi wasn't going to get away with a simple staking. He wanted this bastard to suffer. He left the bag with the other stakes next to Tohru and went back out into the hall.

Tohru did his best to cut through the ropes. All the while he could hear the two Jinrou fighting it out in the hallway. Natsuno was proving faster and stronger than Tatsumi could have ever imagined. Tatsumi managed to land a few swift blows, but Natsuno countered them harder and stronger.

Sunako finally arrived on the scene, having heard all the commotion, she heard the gunshot as Seishirou shot Yoshie in the head, followed by another as he turned the gun on himself. Everyone around her was dieing, again. She had been hoping for a visit from Seishin Muroi tonight, but he had not shown, either. Sunako gasped in horror as she came across the battle between the two Jinrou. Natsuno had decided enough was enough, he had enough strength in him tonight he could have taken on both of Sunako's Jinrou at the same time. With one last blow, he threw Tatsumi to floor and pierced the stake through the Jinrou's heart.

"NOOOOOO!" Sunako shrieked. Natsuno looked up, he'd never even noticed she had arrived. "Tatsumi!? Tatsumi!" She ran to the green haired Jinrou's side, laying his head in her lap.

"S-Sunako, I'm sorry," Tatsumi managed to gasp out before his body stopped moving.

"No! Tatsumi, don't leave me," she sobbed, stroking the top of her Jinrou's head.

Tohru staggered out of Tatsumi's room, having finally cut through the ropes, but still very weak. "You two were close?" Natsuno asked, staying on his guard.

"Why? Why take my Tatsumi away from me?" she sobbed.

"You didn't see him as family, did you?" Tohru gasped, leaning against the door. The gasp wasn't over the sight before him, it was a forced attempt to speak. He recognized Sunako's reactions. This was not a woman holding her lost husband, nor a mother holding her lost child. This was a frightened little girl cradling her first dog after a terrible accident. "Chizuru you saw as a daughter. But Tatsumi, he wasn't a child or lover to you, he was more like a pet."

She looked up at Natsuno. "Why?" she asked.

Natsuno walked over to Tohru, letting the blonde Shiki lean on him. "Just as your Jinrou would do anything to protect you," he said, "I would do anything to protect my Shiki, too."

"Natsuno…" Tohru blushed and smiled.

"Tohru-Chan, what the hell did he do to you?" Natsuno asked, sadly looking Tohru over.

"I'll be fine, Natsuno," Tohru said softly.

"Liar, you're starved," Natsuno said. He could tell Tohru was trying not to bite him, while Sunako's presence still posed a threat.

Sunako stood up and walked over to them. "I can't control either one of you," she sighed sadly. "I'm the 'Queen' of this clan, and yet you're both immune to my hypnotism. How is it, Tohru Mutou, that you are the only other Shiki to sire a Jinrou? And how is it that he's acting so freely?"

Natsuno smiled. "You don't get it, do you? Tohru never had to hypnotize me. Did you sire the other two Jinrou yourself?" Sunako nodded meekly. "Did you hypnotize them, or did you befriend them?"

"I befriended them," Sunako answered confusedly.

"Then if Toshio hadn't kept him away, Seishin Muroi would have become a Jinrou eventually, too," Natsuno said.

"I don't understand?" Sunako said.

"Perhaps the 'lover's embrace' is forbidden, not because of who can control who or because of the two growing to hate one another over time," Natsuno said. "But because it creates Jinrou. We're stronger than the Shiki that Sire us, but will do anything to keep them safe, and do so willingly. But other Okiagari see themselves as inferior and don't want us to flourish." Natsuno shook his head, "No, Tohru-Chan never had to hypnotize me. When he explained things, I willingly gave him my blood. But then…" Natsuno looked over at the blonde and smiled sweetly at him. "He had me wrapped around his finger when we were still humans. From the moment he called me by my first name, I knew I was his; loyal to the bitter end." Natsuno threw down the stake he'd set aside for Sunako, she had suffered much loss tonight.

"Natsuno," Tohru smiled, pleasantly surprised to hear those words.

"Go!" Sunako said. "I will leave Sotoba tomorrow night. I never want to see the two of you again."

"Thank you, Sunako," Tohru said.

"Just so you know," Natsuno warned, "If we do cross paths again. If you pull another stunt like this, I won't be so merciful."

Sunako nodded, looking down at Natsuno's discarded stake. It had been a long time since someone had scolded her like a child. Her eyes sadly fell on Tatsumi's lifeless body. "You have my word, I won't bring such destruction upon another town ever again. Perhaps you're right, Yuuki-Kun? Perhaps there is a better way, a way we can coexist with the humans. I hope you and Tohru-Kun find it together. Please, leave me now."

Tohru and Natsuno nodded. With Tohru leaning on Natsuno's shoulder, they quietly left Kanemasa. Natsuno lead Tohru back to his father's house. It was the only place in Sotoba that would still be open to both of them. Natsuno sat gently sat Tohru on the couch. Up until now Tohru had been willingly leaning on Natsuno's shoulder for support. But the ordeal Tohru'd been through over the past few days had left him understandably shaken, and he was weak and starving. He had been getting gradually weaker since he freed himself from the ropes, and the trip from Kanemasa to Natsuno's father's house had given him enough time for everything that had happened since Tatsumi had caught him to really sink in. Natsuno took off his shirt and sat down on the couch. He gently reached over for Tohru, who made an unconscious half frightened movement to pull away. Natsuno frowned. "Tohru-Chan," he sighed, worriedly. He gently reached for his Shiki, cupping his warm hands over Tohru's cold ones. "Tohru, it's ok, it's just me," Natsuno whispered comfortingly, "No one's going to hurt you anymore, love." Tohru blinked and slowly turned his gaze back to Natsuno. Natsuno smiled and reached up, gently caressing Tohru's cheek. "It's alright, Tohru, come here." Tohru didn't need someone to be forceful with him right now. He needed someone gentle and understanding.

"Natsuno…" Tohru whispered, cautiously sliding close to his Jinrou.

"It's ok," Natsuno said again, gently wrapping his arms around Tohru, gently stroking his hand through Tohru's honey blonde curls. He gently pulled Tohru up into his lap. Tohru closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Natsuno. He nuzzled Natsuno's neck, taking in the Jinrou's scent. He was almost afraid to bite and feed. "Tohru," Natsuno said, "It's ok, take your time, but I know you're hungry, and you'll heal faster if you feed. I've taken from four humans and a Shiki tonight, I doubt you could drain me dry as easily as you seem to be worried you will."

Tohru nodded quietly, hugging Natsuno tighter. He nuzzled his face into Natsuno's neck, gently kissing at it before finally baring his fangs and biting into it. He felt Natsuno's usual twitch accompanied with that soft gasp of pleasure, as the Jinrou's body stiffened, allowing the Shiki to feed. Tohru knew he didn't need to be afraid of hurting Natsuno, he also knew he didn't need to be afraid of Natsuno. As he fed, he realized he'd let his fear over what had happen try to push him away from the only one he could trust.

Natsuno smiled as he felt Tohru's embrace become stronger and more sincere, no longer frightened, but safe and comforted. Tohru slowly pulled away from Natsuno's neck, having drank his fill and gently kissed it. "Feeling better?" Natsuno asked sweetly.

Tohru nodded. "Much better!" He smiled and snuggled deep into Natsuno's chest. "Thank you, Natsuno. It was awful what they put me through, but I'm going to be ok. Now that I'm with you, I'm going to be fine."

Natsuno smiled. "I was worried sick when you didn't show up. When Tatsumi told me he'd used you as…" Natsuno stopped, he couldn't even repeat the words Tatsumi used, and considering Tohru's previous state of mind it was probably best he didn't, "When he told me he had you, I could have killed him on the spot." He sighed and leaned in, passionately kissing Tohru's lips. "I meant what I said, Tohru. I've been yours since you first said my name. I'll do anything to keep you safe."

"Even pretending to kiss Megumi, I noticed," Tohru said with a weak smile.

Natsuno stiffened. "You saw that?"

"Tatsumi was making me watch. I was too weak to pull free, but I wanted to break out of those ropes and rip that bitch's throat out myself," Tohru said.

Natsuno smiled, not the answer he'd expected from Tohru, but then he only knew what Tatsumi had done, not Shimizu. "She and Tatsumi can't hurt either of us any more, Tohru-Chan. And you don't have to worry about anyone ever taking me away from you. Like I said, I'm loyal to the bitter end."

They decided to stay at Natsuno's father's house for a few days, so Tohru could regain his strength before leaving Sotoba together completely. As the night of the Kagura festival fell on the town, the villagers found themselves celebrating the end of a long, taxing string of deaths, while Tohru and Natsuno made their way for the city.

As the two teenaged Okiagari walked away, they stopped and turned to take one last look at the town. The town that had brought them together, the town that had torn them apart, killed them, and brought them back again, giving them a second chance to be together, the town surrounded by death, it looked so small in the distance, now. Natsuno, the blue-haired Day Walker took the hand of the older moonlight-bound blonde. They were leaving their friends and family behind, but they still had each other. Tohru had always felt safer with Natsuno and he with Tohru, they were all they needed anymore.

"Are you ready, Tohru-Chan?" Natsuno asked, softly.

Tohru turned to look his Jinrou in the eyes and smiled with a nod. "Yeah, I'm ready, Natsuno. Together or not at all, right?" he parroted Natsuno.

Natsuno smiled and nodded back. "That's right, Tohru. Together or not at all." One last glance at the town, and they left.


End file.
